Une seconde enfance
by Elliania
Summary: Harry a encore fait une gaffe dans son cours de potion et il devra s'occuper de l'élève qu'il a fait rajeunir à l'état de bambin! —6e année, basée sur les 4 premiers tomes.
1. l'explosion

**Disclaimer :** Il est bien sur évident que tout ce qui a rapport avec HP ne m'appartient pas! Tout est à J.K.Rowling.

Fic entièrement dédié à Vérou ! J'espère que vous allez aimer!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Une seconde enfance :.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'explosion**

C'était la fin juin, et malgré la chaleur étouffante qu'il y avait dehors, il y avait une certaine fraîcheur dans les donjons, là où se trouvait le cours de potions. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un seul examen et Harry, Ron et Hermione auraient enfin terminé leur 6ième année au collège Poudlard.

-Vous avez deux heures pour faire votre potion de rajeunissement. . . Pas une minute de plus, ordonna Rogue lorsque les élèves des deux maisons furent placés en équipe de deux.

À cause du Quidditch, Harry n'avait pu réviser cette potion. Hermione avait alors accepté de faire équipe avec lui.

Ce qu'elle ignorait par contre, c'est qu'il avait pris un pari avec Ron, Seamus et Dean. Il devait faire exploser sa potion d'ici la fin du cours ou alors ceux-ci révéleraient à toute l'école qu'il suçait encore son pouce en dormant!

Sous le regard amusé des trois garçons partageant son dortoir, Harry aidait Hermione du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Cette potion était plutôt compliquée et même les Serpentards semblaient découragés.

Depuis la chute de Voldemort, il y a un an de cela, ceux-ci ne bénéficiaient plus d'avantages de la part de Rogue. Oh, bien sur, celui-ci était toujours aussi désagréable, mais au moins, maintenant, il l'était avec tout le monde!

Excepté peut-être avec Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci était justement en train de recevoir un précieux conseil de la part de son professeur.

-Harry! Tu m'écoutes?

Occupé à regarder Malefoy avec dégoût, Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'Hermione lui parlait.

-Hum! Oh, désolé Mione! Tu disais ?

-Je te disais de faire attention à la quantité de lait de chèvre que tu mesurais, lui redit Hermione. Si tu n'en mets pas assez, la potion n'aura aucun effet, mais si tu en mets trop. . . elle explosera !

À ces mots, Harry jeta un coup d'?il vers Ron. Celui-ci était en équipe avec Neville et semblait en grande difficulté. Par contre, Dean et Seamus lui sourirent et firent signe que oui, il était obligé. Harry regarda Hermione et dit :

-Pardonne moi!

-Quoi. . . Mais qu'est-ce que. . .

Mais celle-ci ne put finir sa phrase. Elle regarda Harry mettre le lait de chèvre en trop grande quantité dans sa potion si parfaite avec effarement.

-BAISSEZ-VOUS! hurla-t-elle.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch », tous étaient sous les bureaux et les murs de la classe étaient recouverts d'une substance orange, odorante et dégoulinante.

Harry entendit les rires étouffés de la part de Ron, Seamus et Dean, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une main s'abattit sur sa joue.

-Aie, Mione!

Celle-ci se tenait devant lui, rageuse. Mais elle ne put parler que quelqu'un d'autre la coupa. . .

-POTTER !

Rogue, avec le visage défiguré pas la colère, s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant.

-75 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et vous avez tous les deux une retenue.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais ce soir, c'est le banquet!

-Cela m'importe peu, Miss Granger, répondit Rogue, ses yeux flamboyant de méchanceté. Le cours est fini. Vous serez évalués par de qui se trouve présentement dans vos chaudrons.

Il y eut plusieurs murmures de protestation. . .

-SILENCE ! Quant à vous deux, reprit-il en s'adressant à Hermione et Harry, vous ne sortez pas de cette salle avant qu'elle ne soit propre.

Sur ce, il prit leur baguette et les transforma en brosse à dent.

-Si vous commencez tout de suite, peut-être serez-vous à l'heure au banquet Miss Granger.

Il avait dit cela avec un rictus désagréable et moqueur.

-Est-ce qu'il y en a qui ont été touché par la potion ? demanda Rogue.

Il y eut un « non » général.

-Très bien alors. . . Foutez le camp! rugit-il.

Apeurés, les élèves sortirent en vitesse.

-Désolé Harry, murmura Ron.

-Ouais, désolé vieux, renchérirent Seamus et Dean.

Rogue sortit à son tour, laissant seuls Harry et Hermione avec leurs brosses à dent.

-Mione, je. . .

-Non ! Tais-toi Harry, répliqua-t-elle, encore furieuse.

Puis elle partit du coté opposé de Harry et commença à frotter le comptoir.

Harry se résigna et se mit lui aussi à frotter, s'attaquant au mur.

Le silence était lourd. . .

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne décide de lui adresser la parole.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça enfin !

Harry se retourna, mal à l'aise, mais il n'eut le temps de lui répondre qu'elle éclata de rire.

-Je ne t'ai pas manqué dis donc !

En effet, Harry avait présentement une trace rouge sur la joue, représentant la main et les 5 doigts d'Hermione. Elle y avait été un peu fort, mais Harry comprenait sa réaction.

Elle était préfète et souhaitait devenir préfète-en-chef l'année prochaine. De plus, ils auraient probablement un zéro en potion, ce qui était totalement impensable pour la miss-je-sais-tout qu'est Hermione Granger.

Harry rit aussi, mais malgré tout, il se sentait très mal vis à vis sa meilleure amie.

-Je suis désolé Mione! Sincèrement!

-Ça va ! Mais ne recommence plus, sinon. . .

-Sinon quoi? demanda-t-il, rieur.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Son attention était attirée par autre chose qu'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Chut, répondit-elle. Il y a quelque chose par là.

Hermione avança doucement et contourna le comptoir. Par terre, il y avait un tas de tissu noir, mais un son étrange s'en échappait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

-Je l'ignore.

Doucement, elle se pencha et bougea le tissu. Elle en retira quelque chose qu'elle tendit à Harry. C'était un cravate verte et argent. Devant l'incompréhension d'Harry, Hermione exposa sa thèse.

-Je crois bien qu'un Serpentard a été touché par la potion !

Elle continua de retirer la robe noir. Ce qu'ils découvrirent ensuite les laissèrent bouche bée! Devant eux se tenait un petit bébé d'à peine quelques mois. Celui-ci avait les yeux bleu-gris et sa chevelure blonde presque blanche était quasi inexistante. Il aurait pu paraître attachant s'il ne les auraient pas dévisagé avec dégoût. Pourtant, on pouvait lire de l'incompréhension sur la jolie frimousse du bambin.

-MALEFOY ! s'écria Hermione, ce qui n'eut que pour effet de faire pleurer l'enfant.

-Non, non, j't'en prie, ne pleure pas, dit Hermione mal à l'aise.

Visiblement, elle ignorait comment agir avec un bébé, mais Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était dans la même situation qu'elle.

-Que fait-on? cria Hermione désespérée pour couvrir les pleurs.

-Et bien, prends-le, proposa Harry.

-Moi ?

Hermione reporta son regard sur Malefoy. Tout petit, tout fragile, il semblait avoir froid sur le sol. Elle finit par se pencher et le prit dans ses bras.

À ce contact, le bambin sembla doubler d'intensité sa crise, se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses petits poings et gigotant pour essayer de desserrer l'étreinte.

-Amenons-le à Dumbledore, suggéra Harry.

Hermione approuva.

* * *

À suivre… 


	2. la sentence

**Disclaimer :** Il est bien sur évident que tout ce qui a rapport avec HP ne m'appartient pas! Tout est à J.K.Rowling.

Voilà le chapitre deux!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Une seconde enfance :.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La sentence **

Avec l'écho présente dans cet immense château, on pouvait sans doute entendre les pleurs et les cris de Malefoy peut importe l'endroit où on se trouvait...

-Mais console-le, dit Harry désespéré alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers des donjons.

-Oh! Je voudrait t'y voir, répondit Hermione énervée. On dirait qu'il a conscience que c'est nous!

-Impossible!... Euh, Mione? Est-ce possible?

-J'en sais rien, répondit-elle désolée.

Drago semblait totalement épuiser, mais il ne cessa pas de crier et de se débattre pour si peu. Finalement, Harry prit Malefoy. Hermione lui semblait reconnaissante, mais le bambin fut choqué noir et redoubla ses cris.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TOUT CE VACARME? hurla une voix qu'Harry et Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien.

Bébé Drago aussi sembla reconnaître la voix et cessa immédiatement sa crise. Par contre, il avait encore de gros sanglots dans sa respiration et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses jolies petites joues rosies.

Au bout du couloir, Rogue apparut. Il semblait en colère, puis lorsqu'il reconnut ses deux élèves censés être en détention, il devint plus que rageur. Il s'approcha d'eux et voulu parler, mais alors, son attention fut attiré par la chose que tenait Potter.

Enveloppé dans une robe de sorcier, un jeune bébé nu le regardait de ses yeux bleu-gris humides. Puis, il émit quelques gazouillis en tendant ses petits bras grassouillets vers lui. Il semblait le supplier du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-C'est Malefoy, professeur, expliqua Hermione. Il a sans doute reçu de notre potion et... enfin... voilà.

-M'oui, c'est une explication logique Miss Granger, répondit Rogue sarcastiquement. Allez immédiatement voir le directeur Dumbledore.

-C'est là qu'on allait! dit Harry.

-Suffit Potter! rugit Rogue. Cessez d'être arrogant.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais alors, Drago recommença à pleurer. Hermione roula les yeux et Rogue eu un sourire en coin. Harry le remarqua.

-Prenez-le donc, professeur! dit-il. C'est ce qu'il semble attendre.

Sur ce, il mit Drago dans les bras de Rogue. Ce dernier sembla mal à l'aise, mais Drago donnait l'impression d'être en confiance. Hermione ne put cacher un sourire...

-5 points de moins pour Griffondor!

Arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci les regarda surpris.

-Tiens! J'ignorais que vous aviez un fils Severus!

Rogue le regarda, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Il était en effet difficile de savoir si le vieil homme était sérieux où s'il se moquait.

-Euh, non... Monsieur, ce bambin est Drago Malefoy, se risqua-t-il.

Dumbledore regarda l'enfant, puis Harry et Hermione.

-Je vois... Et bien Severus, vous ne pouvez leur mettre un zéro en potion puisque nous avons ici même la preuve que leur potion fonctionne parfaitement!

Il avait dit cela avec des yeux pétillants d'amusement. Visiblement, le maître des potions était déjà venu demander au directeur de recaler Harry et Hermione.

Harry remarqua qu'Hermione semblait prête à bondir sur Dumbledore et à l'embrasser pour le remercier... ou peut-être sur bébé Malefoy, il n'en était pas sur.

-QUOI! MAIS ILS ONT... Professeur, sauf votre respect, Potter et Granger ont fait rajeunirent Drago Malefoy... se reprit Rogue. Ils méritent...

-Je sais ce qu'ils méritent Severus, merci! Maintenant, laissez nous discuter.

Frustré, Rogue sortit avec Drago.

-Très bien! Assoyiez-vous, leur dit Dumbledore avec sérieux.

Il avait perdu son sourire malicieux et semblait grave.

-Savez-vous les propriétés de cette potion, jeunes gens? leur demanda-t- il.

Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci semblait concentrée. Finalement, elle dit :

-Le rajeunissement est temporaire, mais la personne, même si elle grandit très rapidement, doit absolument repasser par tout les âges pour ré atteindre son âge réel.

-Exactement, confirma Dumbledore, puis devant l'air hébéter qu'affichait Harry, il ré expliqua en d'autres mots : Vois-tu Harry, Drago à rajeunit jusqu'à quoi... six mois, donc, avant de rejoindre ses 16 ans, bientôt 17 ans, il devra revivre son enfance. Par contre, il vieillira d'environ de 2 ans par semaine...

-Ce qui fait qu'à la fin de l'été, il aura retrouvé son âge normal! s'exclama Hermione. C'est parfait, il pourra entrer en 7ième année comme tout le monde!

-M'oui, cela pourrait paraître parfait, continua le vieil homme, seulement...

-Il a personne pour s'occuper de lui... acheva Harry.

En effet, au mois de mai, il y a un an de cela, Harry et Dumbledore, aidés de Sirius, de Severus et de nombreux aurors avaient enfin vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient également réussit à envoyer tous les mangemorts à Azkaban, là où les géants veillaient sur eux jours et nuits. L'alliance qu'Hagrid avait fait avec les géants s'était révélé utile et les détraqueurs avaient tous été exilés. Sirius avait été innocenté et avait pris Harry avec lui. Il y avait aussi un nouveau ministre de la magie : Arthur Weasley! Ceux-ci n'avaient point déménagés, mais ils avaient rénovés le Terrier et plus aucun des enfants Weasley ne souffraient de pauvreté. Le monde vivait désormais en paix!

Mais tout ceci n'avait pas été positif pour tous. Lucius Malefoy était en prison à perpétuité et Narcissa était morte, tuée par des aurors lors de la bataille. Il y avait eu de lourde perte des deux cotés. Depuis ce temps, le jeune Drago vivait seul lorsqu'il était en dehors de Poudlard et essayait de refaire une bonne réputation au nom de Malefoy. Mais avec l'éducation qu'il avait toujours reçu, bien malgré lui, c'était pas évident. Malgré tout, il était resté fier et arrogant et était encore le leader parmi les Serpentards! Mais cet été... comment allait-il faire?

-Tout à fait Harry, répondit Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi je vous assignes, à tout les deux, la responsabilité de s'occuper de Drago Malefoy cet été!

-Quoi?

-Nous?

-Oui!

Harry et Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles... Mais pourquoi eux?

-Après tout, vous êtes responsable de sa situation, leur dit Dumbledore.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas le confier au professeur Rogue? demanda Hermione.

Harry semblait trouver la question pertinente, mais Dumbledore se contenta de leur rire en pleine face.

-Vous le voyez vous, Severus avec un enfant?

Harry et Hermione réfléchirent.

-Non!

-Non!

-Bon, et bien, c'est réglé, conclut-il. Oh, et puis, une chose! Même si Drago n'a que six mois et qu'ils ressent les besoins d'un enfant, cela n'empêche pas qu'il possède son esprit de garçon de 16 ans!

Sur ces mots, Harry et Hermione ne se sentirent pas rassurés. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Bon, vous pouvez disposer! dit Dumbledore. Je vais prévenir Sirius, Harry, et je vais avertir vos parents, Hermione, que vous allez passer l'été chez Sirius et Harry. Bon banquet!

-Merci! répondirent-ils ensembles, mais sans grande conviction. Puis ils sortirent.

Dehors, il y avait Rogue qui les attendait. Drago était à quatre pattes et il portait un petit pyjama noir avec des boutons argent et vert! Harry soupçonna Rogue de lui avoir fabriqué par magie à partir des robes désormais trop grande du Serpentard.

Rogue avait dans ses mains leurs deux baguettes qu'il leur tendit, puis, il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Hermione prit Drago et tout trois ce rendirent dans la salle commune de Griffondor...

* * *

À suivre… 


	3. la préparation au banquet

**Disclaimer :** Il est bien sur évident que tout ce qui a rapport avec HP ne m'appartient pas! Tout est à J.K.Rowling.

Voici le Chapitre 3!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Une seconde enfance :.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Préparation au Banquet**

Durant tout le trajet qui les séparaient de la tour de Griffondor, Drago ne pleura point, mais il semblait plutôt bouder. Hermione essayait de lui parler mais le bambin détournait toujours la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulais rien savoir.

-Enfin Drago, vas-tu m'écouter!

Hermione avait élever le ton de sa voix.

-Nous sommes réellement désolés de ce qui t'arrives, n'est-ce pas Harry?

-Hein!... Euh, oui oui, très désolé, finit-il par dire après qu'Hermione lui ai lancé un regard sévère qu'elle seule savait faire.

Hermione reporta son attention sur le rejeton qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-Alors voilà! Étant tous deux responsables de ta situation, Dumbledore nous a ordonné de prendre soin de toi cet été.

À ces mots, Drago cessa de gigoter et regarda Hermione, ses yeux remplis de frayeur. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

-Et oui, Drago, ça te prendra tout un été pour revenir à ton âge normal... continua-t-elle. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais aucun de nous n'a le choix. Alors voilà ce que je te propose : on fait des efforts des deux cotés, c'est donnant/donnant. Et puis, Dumbledore nous à avertit que tu aurais les besoins et les envies d'un enfant alors, si tu fais ta part, on pourra passer un été « presque » agréable.

Visiblement, Drago ignorait comment réagir. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Harry en conclu qu'il ignorait que l'effet de cette potion durait aussi longtemps.

Hermione regarda Harry avec un sourire voulant dire « tu vois, faut seulement savoir comment s'y prendre », mais elle le perdit rapidement alors que bébé Drago éclatait en sanglots. Décidément, il s'exprimait comme un bambin de 6 mois!

Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils s'attirèrent tout les regards. Drago n'avait pas encore cessé de pleurer, mais il se calmait doucement tout en regardant autour de lui. Il semblait émerveillé par la chaleureuse salle commune des Griffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda alors Ron qui était venu à leur rencontre.

-Ça s'appelle un bébé Ron, répondit Hermione avec impatience.

-Mais je le sais très bien, s'énerva celui-ci. Mais qui est-ce?

Il était en effet peu courant de voir un bambin à Poudlard.

-C'est Malefoy, répondit Harry sans pouvoir cacher son sourire.

Tous ceux qui écoutaient la conversation partirent à rire, comprenant le lien avec l'explosion de leur potion de rajeunissement, mais Drago repartit à pleurer. Furieuse, Hermione se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Lorsqu'elle celle-ci entra en trombe dans la pièce, Parvati et Lavande la dévisagèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Parvati avec intérêt.

-Ah! C'est Harry, répondit Hermione plus fort que nécessaire.

-Harry? demandèrent les deux filles d'une même voix, de plus en plus intéressées.

-Oui, Harry! répliqua Hermione avec colère. Mais non Drago, ne pleurs plus mon bébé!

Pour la première fois, les deux compagnes de chambre d'Hermione portèrent leur attention sur le « paquet » que portait celle-ci. Un joli bambin tout triste!

Intriguées et perplexes, elles forcèrent Hermione à leur conter toute l'histoire.

-Ça alors, s'exclama Lavande lorsqu'Hermione eut fini son récit. C'est totalement incroyable!

-Ouais, reprit Hermione. Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est réellement incroyable! Cet idiot d'Harry, qui en plus de faire des paris imbéciles, ne veux pas assumer les conséquences de ses actes!

-Faut le comprendre, essaya de la calmer Parvati. C'est quand même de Malefoy dont il s'agit.

-Mais quand même, s'exclama Hermione rageuse. Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'humilier!

-Mais Mione, continua Lavande. Pense à toutes les fois que Malefoy l'a insulté, l'a humilié! Même à toi Mione! On ne compte plus les fois où il t'a traité de... ben... heu, tu sais!...

-Mais c'est différent maintenant! répondit plus calmement Hermione. Ce n'est qu'un bébé!

-C'est Malefoy, oui! Enfin, Hermione! Pourquoi le défends-tu autant? demanda Parvati, essayant de comprendre la réaction si inattendu de son amie.

Hermione regarda l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. C'était vrai après tout. C'était Malefoy! Le même Drago Malefoy qui l'avait si souvent humilié... Pourquoi le protégeait-elle?

-Je... je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Peut-être que j'ai envie de lui donner une deuxième chance...

-Une deuxième chance? rit Lavande.

-Pff, bon courage! ajouta Parvati.

Puis, toutes les deux sortirent du dortoir et allèrent rejoindre leur condisciples de Griffondor qu'on entendait encore rire.

Hermione soupira et jeta un autre regard à Drago. Elle fut surprise de voir que ses mignonnes petites lèvres affichaient un sourire sincère et coquin!

Doucement, elle le posa sur son lit et ouvrit sa commode. Elle ignorait complètement quoi mettre pour le Banquet/bal...

C'est que depuis que Voldemort avait été anéantit, Dumbledore avait transformé la fin du banquet de fin d'année en bal. Pour ce faire, les étudiant de tout Poudlard devaient porter des robes de bal, sorciers ou moldues. Le mélange montrait ainsi qu'il n'y avait plus de différence entre eux dans ce monde de paix!

Seuls les Serpentard restaient tous sans exception, vêtu de robes de sorciers...

Comme elle était accompagnée par Ron qui porterait une robe de sorcier bleu marine que ses frère lui avaient offert, Hermione avait décidé de mettre une robe moldue. Elle hésitait entre sa courte blanche et sa longue rouge.

Dans son hésitation, elle surveillait Drago sur son lit. Mais celui-ci était plutôt sage, jouant avec ses petits pieds! Définitivement, il avait les envies et les passe-temps d'un enfant! Un rien l'amusait!

-Je peux rentrer?

Hermione sursauta. Trop prise à admirer le bambin, elle ne s'était pas aperçut de la présence de Ginny.

-Wow! Tu es magnifique! S'exclama-t-elle sincèrement.

Ginny sourit! Elle était vêtue d'une superbe robe de sorcier verte foncée, décorée de pierres brillantes. Cette robe la mettait en valeur et un léger maquillage l'embellissait encore plus. Ses cheveux était remonté et tressé dans une coiffure complexe, laissant quelques mèches autour de son joli et doux visage.

-Besoin d'aide! proposa-t-elle.

-C'est pas de refus! la remercia Hermione. Laquelle devrai-je mettre?

Elle leva devant elle les deux robes afin que Ginny puisse choisir.

-Euh... je dirais la blanche! Tu vas ressembler d'un vrai ange!

Hermione sourit puis soupira.

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un ange.

-Alors met la rouge! Et tu seras une vraie diablesse après mes retouches!

Avant même qu'Hermione puisse répondre, un cri d'enfant l'interrompit! Les deux filles regardèrent Drago sur le lit. Il semblait approuver totalement l'idée de la diablesse! Les deux amies ne purent s'empêcher de rire!

-Vient, repris Ginny, assois-toi là!

Hermione suivit Ginny et s'assit au bout du lit. Alors que la jeune rousse coiffait Hermione, celle-ci sentit de petites mains se poser sur elle. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir un Drago tout coquin commencer à s'endormir.

Il avait marché à quatre pattes toute la longueur de son lit. Pour lui épargner les derniers effort, elle le souleva et le prit contre elle. Ginny n'avait pas fini la coiffure que l'enfant dormait déjà!

Ensuite, Ginny s'attaqua au maquillage. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Hermione aurait pu passer pour une jeune femme de 20 ans. Pourtant, le maquillage était léger et naturel. Elle était très attirante et séduisante et elle en ferait craquer plus d'un ce soir... Si Drago le lui permettrait!

* * *

À suivre… 


	4. Une soirée inhabituelle

**Disclaimer :** Il est bien sur évident que tout ce qui a rapport avec HP ne m'appartient pas! Tout est à J.K.Rowling.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Une seconde enfance :.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une soirée inhabituelle**

-Voilà! s'exclama Ginny. Il ne reste plus que la robe!

-Donne, je vais aller la mettre, dit Hermione en se levant.

-Non, attends! J'ai pas fini!

-Quoi!

Mais avant même qu'Hermione n'est pu répliquer, Ginny déchirait sa belle robe rouge.

-Hé!

Se cri réveilla Drago, qui se mit à pleurer. S'occupant de lui, Hermione laissa faire Ginny. De toute façon, elle semblait savoir se qu'elle faisait. Pourtant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au c?ur en voyant le bas de sa longue robe en lambeaux.

Ginny arrangea cela d'un coup de baguette. Maintenant, le bas était fait de longues franges allant jusqu'aux dessous des genoux et montant à mi cuisse.

-Voilà! dit Ginny en lui tendant la robe.

Hermione donna Drago à Ginny. Heureusement pour elle, Hermione avait réussit à le calmer... Pourtant, il sembla énervé d'être dans les bras d' « une Weasley ».

Hermione pénétra dans la salle de bain adjacente à son dortoir et en ressortit peu après. Drago cessa immédiatement de gigoter et admira Hermione. Ginny, quant à elle, affichait un sourire, satisfaite!

-Tu as raison, avoua Hermione. Elle est mieux comme ça!

-Allé vient! Ron et Harry doivent nous attendre! dit Ginny toujours souriante.

Comme Drago l'avait fait pour Rogue, il tendit, avec espoir, ses petits bras vers Hermione, faisant nettement comprendre qu'il la préférait à Ginny. Hermione le reprit, au grand soulagement de son amie.

En bas, dans la salle commune, il ne restait que leurs deux cavaliers.

-Il était temps, se plaignit Ron, mais il ne put continuer, étant resté figé devant la beauté d'Hermione.

-Wow les filles! les accueillit Harry.

Il portait un pantalon noir, chic, avec une simple chemise. Harry Potter dans toute sa simplicité!

Ron pour sa part, était très classe dans sa robe de sorcier bleu foncé. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux, maintenant plus court, en bataille et en pics avec du gel. Il était plutôt mignon!

Le seul qui se démarquait dans ce groupe était Drago!

-Tu l'amènes avec nous? demanda Harry.

-À moins que tu ne t'offres pour baby-sitter! répliqua Hermione.

-Bon! Tu es toujours fâchée Mione! constata Ron.

Mais en fait, elle ne l'était plus. Elle sourit à ses amis et tous se mirent en route vers la grande salle.

Même s'il étaient les derniers Griffondor, ils n'étaient pas les derniers arrivés à la grande salle. Il manquait encore plusieurs Serpentard, quelques Serdaigle, un ou deux Poufsouffle et même certains professeurs.

Pour le début de la soirée, les quatre tables habituelles étaient là. Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Drago prirent place à la table des Griffondor. Plusieurs Griffondor ricanèrent à leur passage et Hermione sentit plusieurs regards interrogateurs venant des autres maisons posés sur elle et Drago.

-Tu es magnifique Mione! la complimenta Neville en rougissant.

-Merci, répondit-elle absente.

Son attention était toute porté au bébé et il semblait en être ravi!

-Qui a-t-il? demanda Harry.

Hermione lui fit part de son inquiétude quant à la nourriture d'un enfant de 6 mois. Mais Harry la rassura rapidement en lui disant que Dumbledore avait sans doute prévenu les elfes de maisons!

Effectivement, lorsque le repas commença à la suite du discourt de Dumbledore, plusieurs plats contenant de la purée et du Pablum apparurent près d'Hermione, ainsi que trois biberons, l'un contenant de l'eau, l'autre, du jus de pomme et le dernier, du lait chaud.

Soulagée, elle se mit à manger. Garce aux habilités qu'elle possédait en métamorphose, elle transforma une assiette de jambon déjà vide en un joli siège pour bébé flottant! Elle mit un Drago mécontent de quitter ses bras, dedans.

Le repas se passait relativement bien, quand soudain, un cri étouffé retentit.

-Je vais l'étriper, hurla une voix en colère.

Tous les regards divergèrent vers une jeune fille quasi hystérique.

Pansy Parkinson se tenait à l'entrée de la grande salle vêtue d'une magnifique robe de sorcier pourpre. Ses long cheveux noir était légèrement bouclé à l'anglaise et il fallait admettre qu'elle avait embellit en vieillissant... et bien, embellit... disons qu'elle ne ressemblait plus d'un bouledogue. Ce soir, elle aurait pu paraître jolie si son visage n'avait pas été défiguré par la fureur.

Hermione remarqua que Drago commençait à gigoter dans son siège. Instinctivement, elle le prit sur elle.

Pansy continuait de chanter des bêtises à Dieu-seul-c'est-qui lorsque Crabbe et Goyle vinrent à sa rencontre.

-Où est-il? hurla-t-elle. Où est Drago? S'il pense qu'il peut me faire ça sans m'entendre, il se fout le doigt dans l'?il! Ça fait une heure que je l'attends!

Alors que Pansy se donnait en spectacle devant tout Poudlard, Drago se tordait de rire dans les bras d'Hermione, applaudissant avec énergie le spectacle. C'était un vrai rire franc! Toutes les filles de Griffondor craquèrent pour ce petit bout de chou!

-On pourrait penser qu'il est content de ne pas être accompagné d'elle se soir! constata Ron avec logique.

-C'est l'impression que ça donne, ajouta Harry.

Ce fut Dumbledore lui même qui dut calmer la Serpentarde. De plus, Hermione eut l'impression qu'il lui avait tout expliqué car Pansy lui lança un de ces regards qui donne froid dans le dos. Puis, elle suivit Crabbe et Goyle et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard.

De son coté, Hermione recommença à manger, se qui se révéla être une tâche plutôt difficile avec bébé Drago sur elle.

Celui-ci sembla avoir faim. Il étira son bras, pris les pommes de terres pilée dans l'assiette d'Hermione à pleines mains, puis, il les porta à sa bouche. Il va sans dire que cette man?uvre ne fut pas sans dégât! Drago était recouvert de patates pilées de la tête au pieds!

-Eurk, Drago! s'exclama Hermione. Attends juste quelques instants et ce sera ton tour.

-Peut-être serais-tu mieux d'aller le changer avant, suggéra Ron en riant.

Hermione suivit son conseil, se leva et sortit de la grande salle avec l'enfant. Maintenant, où aller? Elle n'était pas plus avancée... Elle finit par choisir son dortoir. Même s'il n'y avait aucun matériel pour changer et laver un bambin, au moins, il y aurait de quoi pour le nettoyer... et peut- être serait-elle capable de changer certaines robes en pyjama comme Rogue l'avait fait.

-Poudre d'elfe.

Hermione était enfin arrivée devant le portrait de la dame rose. En entendant le mot de passe, celle-ci bougea et Hermione entra.

Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle remarqua avec surprise, mais non sans soulagement, un petit berceau près de son lit et un sac remplis de matériel pour bébé. Des pyjamas, des bavettes, des suces, des jouets, des crèmes et de la poudre, des couches... Attendez, des couches?

-Oh non, pas ça! se plaignit Hermione.

Drago eut un sourire d'excuse et elle soupira.

-Bon, puisqu'il le faut.

Hermione ignorait comment faire ça... Étant à Poudlard 10 mois sur 12, elle ne dénichait pas énormément de contrat de gardiennage comme la plus part des moldues de son âge.

Elle avait déjà vue sa tante le faire à son fils, mais elle n'avait que 9 ans... Soupirant à nouveau et peu sure de ses mouvements, elle déposa Drago sur le lit. Celui-ci affichait une expression renfrogné.

Doucement, Hermione lui enleva son petit pyjama noir rempli de patate. Elle remarqua qu'il avait la peau extrêmement douce. Puis, elle alla mouiller une débarbouillette et sortit se dont elle croyait nécessaire pour changer un enfant. Pour une fois, elle se laissait davantage guider par son instinct que par son savoir.

Puis... Quand faut y aller, faut y aller! Elle enleva l'ancienne couche sale, probablement mise là par Rogue par magie, mais Hermione ne savait pas trop comment le faire avec de la magie. Elle avait peur de blesser Drago en essayant et puis, cet été, elle devra le faire sans baguette...

Doucement, elle nettoya les petites fesses roses de Drago. Celui-ci, pendant ce temps, regardait ailleurs, ses petites joues étant toutes rouge! Quand Hermione finit d'attacher la couche propre, les deux semblèrent soulagés.

-Eh bien, c'était pas si pire que ça! Si?

-Gaah!

Hermione lui enfila un joli pyjama vert pâle, pris avec elle une doudou douce et verte foncée et une suce et redescendit en vitesse dans la grande salle.

Avant de manger son dessert, elle fit manger Drago. À vrai dire, elle faisait les deux en même temps, Ron la faisant manger comme elle-même faisait manger Drago!

-Allé! Ouvre la bouche Mione! la taquinait gentiment Ron.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finit, Dumbledore les fit se lever et il transforma les quatre tables en de petites tables rondes de quatre places. Étant plus poussées dans le fond, il y avait maintenant une grande piste de danse devant eux.

Ginny semblait impatiente d'allé dansé, mais Harry vota pour allé s'asseoir!

Ron, qui commençait à trouver Drago encombrant, obligea Hermione à le donner à Harry pour qu'elle puisse venir danser avec lui. Ron, qui n'avait point voulu danser avec Padma Patil, il y a deux ans, s'était révélé être un excellant danseur au bal de l'année dernière!

Ginny envoya un regard mécontent à son frère, l'accusant de lui avoir fait perdre son cavalier. Impuissante, Hermione déposa Drago dans les bras d'Harry et elle partit vers la piste de danse accompagnée de Ron.

Harry en était presque ravi, échappant ainsi à la première danse, mais il perdit son sourire alors que Drago faisait une autre de ses crises. Rapidement, il sortit de la grande salle.

-Chut! Malefoy enfin, tais-toi! le supplia-t-il.

Étonnamment, Drago baissa ses pleurs d'intensité.

-Écoute, continua Harry. Tu ne peux pas rester toute la soirée dans les bras d'Hermione.

Drago cessa de pleurer mais continua de sangloter et il commença même à se débattre, montrant qu'il n'aimait pas du tout être dans les bras d'Harry.

-Tu ignores comment t'occuper de lui Potter, intervint une voix désagréable derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Parkinson? demanda-t-il froidement.

Trop concentré sur la jeune fille, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Drago avait cessé de gigoter.

-C'est simple! Donne-le moi! répondit-elle. Je serais comment m'en occuper, moi!

Harry aurait presque voulu accepter, mais la réaction de Drago l'en dissuada : Le bambin était d'abord devenu les yeux ronds, puis frénétiquement, il fit « non » de la tête, finissant par la laisser tombé sur le torse d'Harry, ses petites mains agrippant fermement les vêtements de celui-ci.

-Euh, eh bien, tu sais, si le professeur Dumbledore me l'a confié, c'est qu'il croyait que ça serait mieux pour lui, dit Harry d'une voix hésitante, mais dure.

-Suffit Potter, rends-le moi!

Drago resserra son étreinte.

-Désolé Parkinson, mais il ne t'appartient pas! Fiche-nous la paix!

Puis, il rentra dans la grande. Comme Pansy le suivait toujours, il ne vit qu'une seule façon de la semer.

Rapidement, il se dirigea vers Ginny qui était assise toute seule, s'occupant avec la doudou et la suce de Drago. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

Cachés derrière plusieurs couples, Pansy perdit leur traces.

Drago et Harry poussèrent en même temps un soupir de soulagement. Ginny rit!

Drago, qui semblait épuisé, laissa sa tête sur le torse d'Harry. Ginny, qui avait toujours la doudou et la suce, recouvra l'enfant dans les bras de son cavalier et lui donna sa suce.

Une douce musique commença. Drago s'endormit rapidement et Ginny et Harry restèrent sur la piste , dansant avec le bambin entre eux, sous les regards amusés de Dumbledore et d'Hermione. Définitivement, cet enfant était attachant!

* * *

À suivre… 


	5. Le début des vancances

**Disclaimer :** Il est bien sur évident que tout ce qui a rapport avec HP ne m'appartient pas! Tout est à J.K.Rowling.

Chapitre 5…  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Une seconde enfance :.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le début des vacances **

-Eh bien! On y est arrivé! S'exclama Ron avec soulagement.

-Oui, continua Harry. J'ai cru un moment que le train allait partir sans nous.

-Je suis désolée, dit Hermione à ses amis, mais Drago ne voulait pas se laisser habiller.

-Oui, mais tu n'aurais pas du s'occuper des ses caprices, répliqua Ginny.

Les quatre amis étaient installés dans une cabine d'un des wagon du Poudlard Express et retournaient chez eux pour l'été.

Drago était confortablement installé dans les bras d'Harry et regardait défiler le paysage d'un air endormi.

Durant une seule nuit, le bébé avait grandit de plusieurs centimètre, était maintenant plus solide sur ses jambes et possédait dorénavant une superbe chevelure blonde. Avec ses beaux grands yeux bleu-gris, Drago Malfoy ressemblait à un adorable chérubin! Pourtant, il était loin de l'être! Sauf peut-être lorsqu'il dormait, l'enfant, qui avait maintenant 9 à 10 mois, était un vrai petite diable ; un vrai Malfoy quoi!

Le matin même, avant de partir lors du déjeuner, une « guerre de bouffe » avait eu lieu. Le responsable? Malfoy! Harry arrivait dans la grande salle accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione. Drago qui tétait son biberon dans les bras d'Harry, avait réussit à le dévisser et à renverser le contenue sur deux Serdaigle, qui furent plutôt mécontent. La grande salle s'Était alors changé en un véritable champs de bataille, sous les regards sidérés des professeurs.

Lorsque vint le moment de se changer, Drago refusa catégoriquement tout ce qu'Hermione lui offrait. Avec l'aide de Ginny, elles avaient réussit à lui enfiler une petite salopette en jeans avec un t-shirt vert, ainsi qu'une petite casquette pour protéger sa peau pâle du soleil.

Heureusement pour elles, Drago ne marchait pas encore. Hermione était plutôt du genre à craindre le moment où elle devrait se mettre à chercher ou à courir après l'enfant. Harry de sons côté, redoutait le comment où Drago commencerait à parler. L'idée de se faire insulter pas un bambin d'à peine 18 mois ne lui plaisait guère.

Alors que les quatre amis parlèrent de tout et de rien et que Drago s'Était gentiment endormi, le train arriva à la gare King's Cross.

Doucement, Harry se leva, prenant soin de ne pas brusquer l'enfant. Celui- ci était installé comme il l serait dans un hamac, ses petites jambes dans le vide, sa tête reposant dans le creux de l'épaule d'Harry. De cette façon, Hary avait un bras libre pour sa valise et Hermione s'occupait d'Hedwige.

Plusieurs familles attendaient leur enfant et les quatre amis reconnurent rapidement Mrs Weasley et Charlie. Sirius était avec eux!

-Bonjour mes trésors! Les accueillit Molly.

Mais son regard fut vite attiré par l'enfant.

-Alors, c'est lui, Drago Malfoy, s'exclama Sirius. Les Malfoy semblent moins « dangereux » lorsqu'ils sont bébé!

-Lorsqu'ils sont endormis tu veux dire, rectifia Ron.

Après quelques instants de bavardages, ils se séparent et rentrèrent chez eux.

Sirius, qui avait été informer, avait muni son auto moldu d'un siège de bébé. Harry y avait installé Drago avec joie, sons bras étant en compte!

-Nous sommes désolé pour tout ça Sirius, lui dit alors Hermione.

-Pour tout quoi? Demanda celui-ci.

Harry expliqua à Sirius qu'Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise de passer l'été chez lui, avec Drago Malfoy enfant.

Sirius partit à rire.

-Oh, mais c'est pas grave! La rassura Sirius. Je serai absent une bonne partie de l'été.

-Quoi! Pourquoi? Demanda Harry avec une expression de surprise.

Visiblement, Harry était au courant de rien.

-Hé bien! Commença son parain. Tu te souviens sans doute de Gabrielle!

Harry sourit! Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de "Gabrielle »! C'était grâce à lui si Sirius avait rencontré cette moldue si attachante.

Sirius, qui venait à peine de retrouver sa liberté, avait décidé de s'acheter une jolie petite maison dans un quartier moldue. « Gabrielle » était la s?ur de leur voisine et elle les avait gentiment aidés à emménager! Sirius, qui avait été connu autrefois sous le nom de « Don Juan », avait perdu tout son savoir faire en matière de femme. Ce fut Harry qui dû les rapprocher!

Cela faisait bientôt un an, et d'après les lettres que Sirius lui envoyait, leur relation semblait être parfaite! Harry se souvenait encore de la lettre qu'il avait reçu de son parrain après la St-Valentin. Celui-ci avait avouer à « sa Gab », qu'il était sorcier et elle avait été très ouverte et compréhensive! Elle semblait parfaite pour Sirius.

-Oui! Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, répondit Harry en souriant. Il y a pas une seule lettre que tu m'as envoyé sans que tu parles d'elle.

Sirius rendit son sourire à son filleul.

-Oui, bon! Eh bien, nous avons décédé de nous marié!

Harry agrandit son sourire! Il était très heureux pour son parrain!

-Oh, mais c'est fantastique! s'exclama Hermione. Félicitation Sirius!

-Merci, répondit celui-ci les yeux brillants.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur. Sirius avait expliqué que le mariage se ferait dans un semaine seulement - et Hermione avait calculé que Drago aurait alors 3 ans - et qu'ensuite, ils partiraient assez longtemps en voyage de noce...

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant une belle maison de briques grises. Le terrain était merveilleusement bien arrangé; le gazon était court et d'un vert éclatant, les fleurs au bas des fenêtre étaient sublimes et aucune mauvaise herbe n'était visible sur le chemin de pierre qui menait à la porte.

Lorsque Sirius arrêta le moteur de la voiture, Drago se réveilla en chignant. Hermione le prit doucement et essaya de le calmer, alors qu'Harry et Sirius s'occupaient des valises.

-Besoins d'aide?

Hermione se retourna et Drago cessa de pleurer, observant la jeune femme devant eux. Elle devait avoir environ 30 ans. Grabrielle était tout simplement ravissante. Ses longs cheveux blond-roux aurait fait l'envie de toutes et personne ne pouvait détourné son regard de ses yeux d'un mauve magnétique! Son visage était d'une beauté incroyable et son corps était parfait.

-Bonjour Gabrielle! S'exclama Harry en l'enlaçant affectueusement.

Si Sirius était pour Harry un substitut de père, Gabrielle était sans doute celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère.

Bien vite, les présentations fut faite et déjà, Harry et Hermione furent seul dans la maison, Sirius et sa fiancé étant parti pour les préparatifs du mariage.

Hermione posa Drago par terre, qui, à son plus grand malheur, commença à se traîner sur ses deux jambes, se tenant après la table du salon ou encore au divan. Sa petite salopette lui allait à merveille, mais Drago trouva vite le moyen de l'enlever, se promenant en couche et en t-shirt.

Harry le regarda, décourager, alors qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

-Peut-être qu'il a chaud, proposa Harry, et comme pour affirmer ses dires, Drago émit un son.

Hermione, qui s'était changée la première, acquiesça. La journée était carrément étouffante.

Harry jeta un coup d'?il par la porte patio et vit, avec étonnement, mais non sans soulagement, que Sirius avait installé une piscine!

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour sire « Quidditch », les trois se retrouvèrent en costume de bain dans la piscine, au plus grand amusement de Drago, qui assit dans un grenouille gonflable, invention moldu, pataugeait et arrosait Hermione et Harry sans cesse!

* * *

À suivre… 


	6. complications

**Disclaimer :** Il est bien sur évident que tout ce qui a rapport avec HP ne m'appartient pas! Tout est à J.K.Rowling.

Fic entièrement dédié à Vérou!  
Voilà le chapitre 6, enfin!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Une seconde enfance :.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Complications**

Le mariage était pour très bientôt. L'attente de Sirius et Gabrielle face à cet heureux évènement remplissait la maisonnée de bonheur et d'amour, ce qu'Harry avait rarement connut... et Drago non plus, visiblement.

Les semaines avaient passés et Drago avait gagné quelques centimètres, le rendant comparable a un jeune bébé de deux ans. Enjouer et rieur, le petit s'amusait beaucoup à faire enrager Harry. D'ailleurs, il était assez doué! Mais, mis à part ça, Hermione et Harry étaient étonner de constater que garder Drago n'était pas si pénible!

Un doux matin de juillet, Hermione se réveilla par les rires francs du bambin. Curieuse, elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et sortie de la chambre d'ami qu'elle possédait pour l'été. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle vit Harry courir partout, une couche propre dans les mains.

-Harry? Euh... Mais que fais-tu?

Celui-ci arrêta aussitôt sa course et fixa son amie.

-Hermione! Te voilà enfin! dit-il soulagé.

Aussitôt, Drago arriva à la course, tout nu, et sauta dans les bras d'Hermione! (n/a : Je tiens à re-précisée qu'il a 2 ans! lol) Cette dernière rit et souleva l'enfant!

-Ok! Je comprends!

-Je suis complètement nul, avoua Harry, penaud.

-Voui! Renchérie Drago de sa toute petite voix.

-Mais non, l'encouragea au contraire Hermione. Ça compte pas, c'est Drago Malefoy!

-Aille! S'indigna joliment le bambin.

Harry rit et s'approcha d'Hermione, lui donnant la couche et les vêtements du petit. Hermione s'en chargea sans aucun problème! Depuis le début, Drago avait préféré Hermione a n'importe quel autre «adulte» s'occupant de lui. Cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'elle avait été la première prête a lui donner une seconde chance!

-Sirius et Gabrielle sont partie? Demanda soudain Hermione se rendant enfin compte de leur absence.

Harry, qui était entrain de fouiller dans le garde-manger se retourna et sourit à Hermione. Celle-ci avait fini de changer Drago, mais il restait obstinément dans ses bras.

-Oui! Et ils vont rentrer tard se soir... Les préparatif du mariage ne sont pas encore fini et il ne reste qu'une semaine... expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes abandonnés à nous même pour toutes la journée... et il n'y a plus rien a manger!

-Zai faim, dis aussitôt Drago.

-Allons donc, résonna Hermione. Il doit bien rester quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry et ouvrit a son tour le garde-manger. Il était, en effet, complètement vide!

-Zai faim! Se plaignit encore une fois Drago.

-Moi aussi bébé, alors fou nous la paix. Rétorqua Harry.

L'erreur a ne pas commettre avec Drago. Il détestait lorsqu'on l'appelait «bébé»...

-OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

-HARRY!

-Quoi?

-T'es qu'un idiot! lâcha Hermione, puis, elle s'adressa à Drago qui avait retrouver un faible sourire de vainqueur, mais qui le dissimula aussitôt. T'en fais pas Dray! Ont va aller en ville pour déjeuné!

-Ah oui? Demanda Harry perplexe.

-Ben oui, puisqu'il n'y a rien ici! Et on en profitera pour faire quelques courses! Est-ce que Sirius t'as laissé de l'argent?

-Sirius non, mais Gabrielle oui... quoique ça nous arrange, puisque c'est de l'argent moldu!

-Super alors! S'exclama Hermione. Je vais me changer et on y va tout de suite... tiens Harry, prends Drago!

Hermione déposa Drago dans les bras d'Harry et se sauva aussitôt dans sa chambre.

-Zai soif!

Harry roula les yeux et mit l'enfant à terre. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, suivit d'un Drago clopin-clopant.

-Reste du lait, dit Harry commençant un inventaire. T'en veux?

-Nan.

-Du jus de pomme?

-Nan.

-De l'eau?

-Nan.

-Une fessée? Harry commençait à perdre patience.

Drago croisa les bras et se mis a bouder. Harry ne put s'empêcher un sourire, mais il ne put rien dire, qu'Hermione arrivait déjà! Drago coura aussitôt vers elle.

-Bon! On y va?

Elle avait revêtu une jolie robe d'été bleu, dégradée, partant du blanc allant au bleu marin à la hauteur des épaules. Pour sa part, Harry avait un jeans bien simple, ainsi qu'une chemise rouge. Drago, quant à lui, portait un petit ensemble totalement adorable. Des culottes en simili jeans, trop grande pour permettre d'y placer la couche, avec un élastique à la taille et un joli petit t-shirt vert, avec un mignon petit dragon dans le dos! Il était adorable!

-Oui! On y va!

Harry alla dans le garde-robe d'entré et en sortit une poussette de tissu bien simple. Drago s'y plaça tout seul et tous trois sortirent de la maison.

(n/a : Bon là, je tiens a préciser que je ne suis jamais été à Londres (un jour sûrement!) donc tout ce que vous lirez ne sera que fiction! Mais j'imagine qu'il y a les mêmes moyens de transport que n'importe quelle grosse ville...)

Le soleil brillait de toute sa force et Hermione plaça un petit chapeau sur la tête de Drago afin qu'il ne prenne pas de coup de soleil sur sa tête. Sa peau pale n'était pas l'idéale pour cette journée. Celui-ci se plaignit un peu, mais Hermione l'en obligea!

Ils marchèrent pendant un bon 15 minutes et arrivèrent enfin à un arrêt de bus, qui les mèneraient jusqu'à Londres. Malheureusement, ils durent attendre sous le soleil.

-Zai chaud!

Hermione roula les yeux.

-Drago? Est-ce que tu sais faire autre chose que te plaindre?

-Mais zai chaud moi!

-Nous aussi bé...

-Harry!

-Désoler.

Peu a peu, d'autres personnes arrivèrent à l'arrêt. Certains dévisagèrent Hermione et Harry, croyant probablement que Drago était leur enfant et les trouvant sans doute un peu trop jeune. Hermione se sentit un peu mal à l'aise d'être juger ainsi, mais Harry n'y porta pas attention. Pourtant, Drago le remarqua lui aussi et un sourire sournois apparut sur ses petites lèvres roses.

Quelques minutes après, l'autobus rouge arriva et Harry plia la poussette alors qu'Hermione prenait Drago dans ses bras. Ils grimpèrent dans le bus, mais à leur plus grande horreur, celui-ci était déjà bondé de monde et il n'y avait plus aucune place ou s'asseoir.

-C'est pas vrai, souffla Hermione.

Logiquement, quelqu'un de sensé lui aurait laisser sa place, mais personne ne se proposa et elle du se cramponner au poteau le plus proche alors que l'autobus se remettait en route.

Harry arriva derrière elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de l'aider à garder l'équilibre, se qui n'était pas évident pour elle avec Drago dans ses bras. Hermione tourna la tête et lui sourit alors que Drago, mal à l'aise parmi tout ses étranges moldus, se colla davantage contre elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Leur position, bien qu'absolument mignonne, peignait aussi une sorte de tableau de famille et aussitôt, un groupe de commères se mirent à passer des commentaires sur eux.

-Regard ce couple Ginette! Tu as vu comment ils sont jeune?

-Oh oui Rita! La génération d'aujourd'hui me désespère de jour en jour. Quel âge crois-tu qu'ils ont?

-Bah je dirais pas plus de 20, enchaîna une troisième femme, encore plus âgée que les deux autre. Des enfants qui ont des enfants! C'est terrible!

Hermione rougit aussitôt sous ces regards accusateurs, mais Harry lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Laisse-les faire Mione! On va pas commence à leur conter notre vie!

Drago, pour sa part trouvait le trajet de bus long et ennuyeux. Gigotant un peu, il réussit a glisser de l'unique bras d'Hermione qui le tenait et toucha enfin terre.

-Drago! S'exclama Hermione!

Elle voulu le rattraper mais déjà Drago se faufilait entre les jambes des passagers et se sauvait vers le fond du véhicule.

-DRAGO! Cria Harry.

Il laissa la poussette à Hermione et poursuivit son protégé. Bien qu'il ne le voyait pas directement, il pouvait voir la foule bouger lors du passage de l'enfant. De plus il entendait les rires de celui-ci!

-Drago ça suffit, revient!

Et il partit lui aussi dans la foulée de l'autocar, laissant Hermione seule avec les commentaires des trois femmes.

-Hé, fait attention!

-C'est quoi ton problème, toi?

-Ouch!

Harry ne cessait pas de s'excuser alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le fond du bus, bousculant la moitié des passagers. Il commençait a désespérer lorsque le bus sembla ralentir pour enfin stopper et ouvrir ses portes. Plusieurs personnes débarquèrent et Harry put repérer Drago... mais il débarqua lui aussi.

-Oh non, pas ça... DRAGO!

Difficilement et avec panique, Harry réussit a sortir du bus à la dernière minute. Une fois dehors, il repéra le bambin à sa droite. Celui-ci s'engageait dangereusement vers la rue.

-Drago NON!

Courant comme si une horde de Mangemorts le poursuivait, Harry atteignit enfin la rue et se mit a la traverser.

-Hé, le malade!

-Regarde ou tu vas!

Évitant de justesse les autos qui roulaient a des vitesses incroyable, Harry se demanda comment Drago avait fait : mais bien sur, la chance sourit toujours aux bébés dans ces moments là!

Enfin, il arriva de l'autre coté de la rue et repéra Drago facilement. Mais... celui-ci suivit un homme et entra dans une drôle de bâtisse passablement miteuse.

Harry s'y rendit et regarda le nom inscrit au-dessus de la porte : Le bowling beau ligne!

-C'est quoi ça? Se demanda Harry.

Bien sur, il savais ce qu'était le bowling, mais ce nom le laissait assez perplexe! Enfin, il passa outre et entra.

L'endroit était totalement paumé et remplis de vieux bonhommes jouant au bowling. Harry se demanda bien se que Drago était venu faire ici, mais au moins, il se réjouit de constater que l'endroit était considérablement petit.

Aussitôt, et avec soulagement, il remarqua le petit Drago près d'une des allée de Quilles. Cependant, il remarqua qu'un homme étrange lui parlait. Méfiant, il s'approcha.

-Tiens, tu vois fiston, tu la prends comme ça, et tu la lance de cette façon!

Alors ça c'est bizarre. Cet homme était-il vraiment entrain de montrer a Drago comment jouer au bowling? Mais il n'a que deux ans!

Harry accéléra et parvint aux cotés de l'homme, mais Drago partit en courant vers l'allée et lança la grosse boule qui faisait la moitié de sa taille a lui.

Enfin, il essaya de la lancer, mais ses petits doigts la tenait probablement trop fort et il ne parvint pas a la laisser aller et il glissa avec...

-Drago!

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Décourager, Harry se mit a courir une autre fois à la poursuite de l'enfant qui glissait a plat ventre sur l'allée fraîchement ciré.

-Hé! Tu vas massacrer notre allée a courir comme ça dessus, gronda l'homme à Harry.

Mais celui-ci en avait rien a faire : son protégé se dirigeait directement dans la machine aux quilles et...

BANKKKK

-Et c'est un abat! Bravo fiston!

-NON! Drago!

Harry se jeta par terre afin de rattraper Drago, mais il était trop tard, celui-ci avait disparut derrière l'allée.

-Bebye! Entendit-il ainsi que quelques rires.

Frustré, Harry se releva et se dirigea vers l'homme.

-Ou vont ces quilles?

-Bah... J'en sais trop rien.

Sous leur yeux, la boule de Drago revint par le sous-dalot et la machine au fond de l'allée replaça les quilles pour une prochaine partie.

-QUOI? Vous voulez dire qu'il est pogné dans cette machine a quilles et que vous ignorez comment l'en sortir?

-Hé! Du calme mon bon petit monsieur. C'est pas de ma faute si vous savez pas vous occuper de votre fils!

Harry était si énervé qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre l'homme... même qu'il continua sur cette voie, cela était plus simple que de commencer a lui conter sa vie.

-Là n'est pas la question, je veux récupérer mon fils!

-Je crois que, commença une voix derrière eux et Harry se retourna pour fixé le nouvel homme, qu'il y a une sortie derrière. Peut-être que votre enfant est sortie par là! La machine a pas cesser d'être fonctionnel, donc, il n'y a rien de coincé, surtout pas un bébé.

Sans même un merci, Harry sortit en coup de vent et courut vers l'arrière de la bâtisse! Il y avait bien une petit sortie, mais aucun Drago... Regardant autour, Harry remarqua le petit chapeau vert de Drago. Il était bien passer par ici, mais ou était-il maintenant?

Ça faisait bien une heure qu'Harry cherchait Drago, mais en vain. Cette journée commençait vraiment mal et Drago lui avait complètement fait perdre le goût d'avoir des enfants un jour. Et il avait de plus en plus faim. Faim? Mais bien sur, sûrement que Drago s'était dirigé là ou il y avait de la nourriture.

Regardant à sa gauche, Harry vit un parc, mais nul restaurant. Par contre, à sa droite, il y avait encore moins de chance de voir un restaurant. Il décida de traverser le parc.

Désespéré et inquiet d'avoir perdu Drago, Harry avançait nonchalamment dans la verdure du parc. Regardant autour, il ne vit que des couples et des enfants jouant dans les jeux. Et pourquoi pas?

Harry s'avança et fouilla dans les jeux afin de repérer une petite tête blonde-blanche! Rien. Il décida de demander aux adultes qui se trouvaient là, quitte a passer pour un mauvais père.

-Excuser-moi! Il s'adressa a deux jeune femmes. Vous n'auriez pas vu un petit garçon blond ici, par hasard?

S'attendant à ce qu'elles le jugent, Harry fut surpris de lire de la compassion sur leurs visages.

-Non, désoler! Mais nous venons d'arriver, peut-être que ce couple là-bas l'ont vu!

La femme désigna un jeune couple avec 3 enfants qui se préparaient à partir.

-Ok! Merci! Leur dit Harry avant de partir a la rencontre du couple.

-Excuser-moi!

-Oui?

-Auriez-vous vu un petit garçon de deux ans tout seul?

L'homme sembla réfléchir et fini pas faire signe que non.

Harry soupira.

-Monsieur!

Harry se retourna et fit face à une jeune fille à peine plus jeune que lui.

-Oui?

-Votre enfant? Il est blond?

-Oui!

-C'est pas lui là-bas?

Harry regarda là ou elle lui montrait et il cru qu'il allait l'embrasser sur le champs! Pourtant, il se retenu et lui disant merci avec entrain, il se dirigea vers la petite silhouette de Drago.

Celui-ci était à l'ombre d'un arbre, profondément endormi! Doucement, Harry s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras.

-Aller, viens-là bébé!

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt lorsqu'il reconnut Harry, sachant qu'il n'était pas en danger. Harry le plaça confortablement contre lui et Drago déposa sa petite tête contre son épaule, le pouce dans la bouche. Harry sourit et lui remit son petit chapeau.

-Maintenant, retrouvons Hermione! Se dit-il a lui même.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fais! Alors qu'ils sortaient du parc, il vit une Hermione hystérique courir dans la rue, passant en avant d'eux sans même les voir.

-Mione! Lui cria Harry. Tu te sauves ou quoi?

Celle-ci stoppa sa course et se dirigea vers eux, soulagée!

-Harry! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est Drago qui est sortit de l'autobus tout seul. J'ai cru bon de le suivre.

-Ouais! En effet! Il dort?

-Oui!

-Bien! Allons manger!

Harry approuva vivement! Ils mirent Drago dans la poussette et l'attachèrent sans même qu'il se réveil et se mirent à la recherche d'un restaurant!

* * *

À suivre… 


	7. Un peu de bonheur pour une Étoile

**Disclaimer :** Il est bien sur évident que tout ce qui a rapport avec HP ne m'appartient pas! Tout est à J.K.Rowling.

Voilà le chapitre 7.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Une seconde enfance :.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un peu de bonheur pour une Étoile**

La journée était tout simplement splendide. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et la température était parfaite. Derrière la nouvelle demeure de Sirius était monté une magnifique terrasse, superbement décoré de fleurs blanches, des lys. Plusieurs invité étaient déjà arriver, comptant la famille Weasley au grand complet, plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard, les parents d'Hermione, ainsi que la famille moldue de Gabrielle. Bien sur, tout les sorciers présents étaient vêtu d'habits Moldus!

La future mariée était dans une pièce de la maison, accompagnée de sa mère et d'Hermione, avec qui elle avait développée une solide amitié depuis le début de l'été. Il y avait aussi sa sœur, Élisabeth et Ginny Weasley. Toutes trois étaient ses demoiselles d'honneur.

Leur robes était d'une magnifique simplicité. De couleur uni, bleu ciel, elles embrassaient parfaitement toutes leurs courbes et reflétaient joliment la lumière. Trois petites bretelles étaient disposées sur chaque épaules et se croisaient dans leur dos. Leurs cheveux était parfaitement coiffées en de lâches chignons impressionnant. Elles étaient éblouissantes.

Gabrielle, pour sa part, était radieuse. Sa robe de mariée était tout simplement unique. Son haut était sans manche, joliment brodé de petites fleures, dans lesquels, en leurs centres, de délicates petites pierres brillaient avec éclats. Sa jupe était tel que l'on pouvait voir dans les films de princesse, avec la traîne et tout. Ses cheveux de couleur blond-roux était coiffé à merveille, et un diadème, qui tenait le voile en place, finalisait le tout!

Malgré tout, elle semblait très nerveuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ce sera le jour le plus beau de ta vie! Lui dit sa mère.

Gabrielle sourit faiblement et demanda à Hermione de l'aider à ajuster sa jupe.

Du côté des garçon, la tension était tout aussi élever. Sirius était en compagnie de Remus, Harry et Ron. Tout les quatre étaient vêtu avec élégance, dans des complets noirs, avec un petit bouquet de corsage accrocher à la hauteur de leur cœur. Harry avait déclarer forfait quant à coiffer ses cheveux indomptable, mais Sirius, Ron et Remus était tous les trois ravissant.

Cependant, le plus mignon d'entre tous était inévitablement Drago! Le petit bout de chou avait désormais 3 ans et était le bouquetier attitré des noces de Sirius et Gabrielle. Il portait le même complet que les quatre autres hommes, mais format enfant. Le collet de sa chemise blanche ressortait avec style et de charmants petits gants blancs finalisaient l'ensemble. Harry avait essayer de le coiffer à l'habituelle mode des Malefoy, c'est à dire, avec du gel, les cheveux lissés vers l'arrière, mais la fine chevelure de Drago n'était pas assez longue et il n'avait réussit qu'à lui faire de petits piques. L'enfant était d'ailleurs absolument adorable coiffer ainsi!

-Bon et bien, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, dit Sirius, totalement nerveux.

Remus rit en lui donnant une tape amical dans le dos, et suivit son ami qui sortait de la pièce.

Ron leur engendra le pas. Harry prit la main de Drago et ils finalisèrent la marche. Alors que les trois premiers se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, près de l'hôtel installé sur la terrasse, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvaient les filles. Il cogna et entra lorsqu'il entendit l'accord de Gabrielle.

-Wow, dit-il poliment. Vous êtes magnifiques!

Il avait davantage regarder Ginny en disant cela, mais ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit, tout en s'approchant.

-Merci Harry! Tu es venu porter Drago!

-Oui, répondit le concerner en regardant l'enfant qu'il tenait toujours par la main.

Hermione sourit en voyant leur ennemis de toujours ainsi vêtu et se pencha à sa hauteur.

-Tu es ravissant Drago!

-Oh! Comme il est mignon, s'exclama la mère de Gabrielle.

Aussitôt, l'enfant rougit et se cacha derrière les jambes d'Harry.

-Aller, soupira Hermione. Ne fais pas l'enfant et vient avec moi.

Elle lui tendit la main, et Drago la prit avec méfiance, en jetant un regard autour. Il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu la mère et la sœur de Gabrielle et regardait les deux moldues avec une certaine appréhension.

-Bon et bien, on se revoit tantôt! Dit Harry avant de s'éclipser.

Drago resta collé aux jupes d'Hermione tout le reste de la préparation. Lorsque vint l'heure de faire le grand saut pour Gabrielle, sa mère partit, bien vite remplacer par son père, venu pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Hermione, pour sa part, expliqua une dernière fois à Drago quoi faire pour la marche nuptial.

-Alors tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est avancer vers Harry d'un pas lent et élégant.

-Je sais ça! dit Drago d'une petite voix mignonne.

-Et surtout Drago, tu souris! N'oublie pas!

-H'mione, je sais!

-Très bien! Allons-y alors!

Hermione sourit en voyant le petit garçon de 3 ans avancer dans l'allée, entre des gens jumelant sorciers et moldus. Drago fit exactement ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit de faire, et se dirigea vers Harry. Plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent des rangés lorsque le petit déambula, suivit des demoiselles d'honneur et de la mariée et son père.

Le mariage fut de courte durée mais très émouvant. Harry n'avait jamais vu son parrain aussi heureux et cela allégeait son cœur! Voir l'homme qu'il considérait comme son propre père de cette manière le rendait lui-même d'une bonne humeur sans pareille. Remus Lupin semblait également partager la joie de Sirius.

Après le mariage, les festivités commencèrent. Encore à la même place, c'est à dire, derrière la maison de Sirius et Gabrielle, était montée une jolie tente blanche sous laquelle plusieurs table magnifiquement décorées étaient installées. Il y avait aussi une orchestre, qui serait joué plus tard par les cousins et les oncles de Gabrielle, et une piste de danse! Mais le plus attirant pour le moment, était sans doute la table du buffet!

Tout les invités étaient entrain de parler avec autrui! Plusieurs étaient aller féliciter les nouveaux mariés tandis que d'autre commençaient déjà à grignoter. Mr. Weasley discutait avec le père de Gabrielle et il s'en donnait à cœur joie! Harry était avec Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges, pendant qu'Hermione était aller rejoindre ses parents, les ayant peu vu depuis le début des vacances.

-Ça fait du bien de voir Sirius heureux comme ça, constata Ginny.

-Oui! Soupira Harry. Ça fait longtemps qu'il le méritait!

-Oui! Approuvèrent d'une même voix Ron et les jumeaux.

-Où est ton protégé Harry! Demanda alors Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas!

Harry regarda aux alentours. Il y avait tant de monde qu'il connaissait pas… Cela devait être pire pour Drago, surtout de la hauteur de ses trois ans. Il vit au loin un groupe de jeune enfant entre 7 et 10 ans, mais la petite tête blonde n'était nul part en vu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, mais elle était seule avec ses parents.

-Je vais aller à sa recherche. Dit-il non sans un léger ton d'exaspération!

Il commença par essayer de rejoindre Hermione en contournant plusieurs invités.

-Mione! Tu n'aurais pas vu Drago! Demanda-t-il en interrompant la jeune fille.

-Euh, non! Je croyais qu'il était avec toi! Dit-elle, commençant légèrement à s'alarmer.

-Ça va aller! Je vais le retrouver! Il ne peut pas être bien loin, n'est-ce pas! Dit Harry en se traitant d'idiot!

Il était censé rassurer Hermione, mais il avait piètrement échoué.

-Harry!

Celui-ci fit un sourire d'excuse à son amie et repartit aussitôt. Mais où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être, cette petite peste! Il croisa Mrs. Weasley et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas aperçut le blondinet par hasard. Molly lui dit qu'elle ne l'avait point vu, mais de regarder autour du buffet, que, pour sa part, a chaque fois qu'elle perdait l'un de ses enfants, elle le retrouvait à proximité de nourriture quelconque!

Harry la remercie et se dirigea vers la table contenant différents mets plus appétissant les uns que les autres, ainsi que l'énorme 'gâteau des anges'. Puis, soudain, de l'autre côté de la table apparut une petite main dodue qui chipa un petit gâteau au chocolat. Harry venait de retrouver Drago.

Il eut un soupire de soulagement et se pencha sous la table, passa sous la nappe et traversa. Lorsqu'il apparut de l'autre côté, Drago sursauta et laissa tombé le gâteau par terre. Aussitôt, les yeux de l'enfant se remplir de larme et ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler alors qu'il fixait le morceau de chocolat au sol.

-Pleure pas pour ça, bébé!

Harry se releva et souleva l'enfant dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas se salir. En effet, la bouche du petit, ainsi que ses mignons petits doigts était complètement recouvert de chocolat. Harry prit un nouveau petit gâteau sur la table du buffet et le donna à Drago qui arrêta aussitôt de pleurnicher.

-Drago, il y a beaucoup de personne ici aujourd'hui! Je veux que tu reste prêt de moi ou avec Hermione, oki!

Drago se contenta de le regarder de ses grands yeux gris, ayant les doigts dans la bouche. Il était beaucoup trop concentrer à manger la petite pâtisserie. Il avait du chocolat sur les deux joues et même dans le front. Les gâteaux semblaient vraisemblablement délicieux. Harry en prit un pour lui et il alla rejoindre Ginny et Ron, qui étaient désormais en compagnie d'Hermione.

-Bon! Tu l'as retrouver! S'exclama Hermione, soulagée.

-Oui! Sourit Harry. Mais il faudrait peut-être le nettoyer…

-Mione! S'exclama aussitôt le petit, tout en tendant ses bras vers Hermione, montrant, une fois de plus, sa préférence.

-Très bien, rit celle-ci. Je vais y aller.

Alors qu'elle prenait l'enfant dans ses bras, elle fit promettre à Drago de ne pas la salir. Celui-ci garda ses deux mains à l'écart de la robe d'Hermione et la jeune fille se faufila entre les invités, asseyant d'atteindre la maison.

Arrivée dans la maison, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et installa Drago sur le rebord de l'évier. Elle alla cherche une petite débarbouillette et la trempa sous l'eau. Pendant toutes ses manœuvres, le petit Drago de trois ans ne détacha pas ses yeux d'elle. Par contre, lorsqu'Hermione revint vers lui et commença à lui nettoyer la bouche, il ferma les yeux et fit une grimace, qui fut absolument mignonne d'ailleurs!

-Aller, Drago, arrête de gigoter, c'est pas si pire que ça!

-Oui!

-Bébé gâté!

-Nah! Même pô vrai!

-Si! Continua Hermione alors qu'elle prenait l'enfant et le déposa à terre. Aller viens! On retourne dehors.

Mais lorsque la jeune Griffondor voulu sortir de la salle de bain, elle remarqua que Drago ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna donc pour voir ce qu'il faisait, mais à sa plus grande surprise, le petit pleurait. Inquiète, elle se rapprocha de l'enfant, se plaça a genou devant lui et lui enlaça la taille.

-Hey! Dray! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon coco?

Drago se contenta de regarder Hermione de ses beaux grands yeux gris humides et avec sa manche, il essuya ses grosses larmes de crocodile. Devant le regard inquiet d'Hermione, il se décida à parler… mais Hermione n'entendis qu'un marmonnement.

-Quoi?

- Ye-nè-pa-le-mo-du… reprit-il.

-Drago Malefoy, parle comme du monde si tu veux que je te comprenne!

-Ze… je n'aime pas ché mo-du…

-Tu n'aimes pas qui!

-Ces moldus, finit-il par dire d'une toute petite voix, mais suffisamment claire pour qu'Hermione le comprenne.

La jeune fille eut pour réflexe de plisser les yeux, légèrement contrariée, mais Drago sembla quelque peu honteux et ajouta aussitôt :

-C'est que je les connais pas! Ils me gênent… c'est tout…

Hermione sembla un peu plus compréhensive et sourit.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'étranger… mais tu sais, ce ne sont pas tous des moldus…

-Je voulais pas êt'e méchant… se rattrapa aussitôt Drago, sachant où Hermione voulait en venir.

-Je sais!

En effet, Hermione avait remarquer que Drago avait rester particulièrement poli depuis qu'il avait été en âge d'être plus autonome. Ses propos restaient toujours respectueux, même s'il aimait bien débattre avec Harry, et jamais il n'avait utilisé le mot 'sang-de-bourbe'. Il était évident que cette deuxième enfance, cette seconde chance qu'on donnait à Drago était important pour lui. De plus, le fait d'être de nouveau jeune et prisonnier dans ses envies de petit garçon rendait le Serpentard davantage humain, moins caché derrière son masque impassible et froid.

-Mais ils sont eff'ayant…

-Quoi! Qui ça!

Hermione se retint pour ne pas rire et écouta la réponse de Drago.

-Tous ces gens… ils sont boukou g'and pou' moi. J'avais p'du l'habitude je c'ois.

En disant ces mots, le petit bout de chou s'était rapprocher d'Hermione et avait accoté sa tête sur le devant de l'épaule de la jeune fille. La griffondor remarqua rapidement que Drago pleurait encore un peu. Elle le serra davantage contre elle et le souleva.

-Je te promet de rester avec toi pour toute la soirée, Dray! N'est pas peur de tout ces étrangers… de toute façon, n'oublie pas que même s'ils sont impressionnant pour toi, il ne représente aucun dangers…

-Oui, je sais. dit-il d'une petite voix étouffée.

Hermione lui caressa le dos et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Drago. L'enfant sembla se détendre et accepta de retournée parmi la foule. Lorsqu'Hermione rejoignit ses amis, Drago avait fermé les yeux et avait le pouce dans sa bouche.

-Tu arrives à temps, lui dit Harry en lui tendant une coupe de champagne. On va commencer à manger!

-Cool! s'exclama Ron!

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la table du buffet. Dès qu'il y arrivèrent, les petites mains dodues de Drago se tendirent vers les gâteau, mais Hermione les attrapa rapidement et embrassa ses petites paumes.

-On va manger un peu de sandwichs et de salade avant, ok Dray!

-Pou'quoi? Interrogea Drago, la mine boudeuse. Je veux du gâteau moi!

Décidément, il avait été habitué à avoir tout se qu'il désirait lors de sa première enfance, avec ses parents biologique, mais il comprit vite que ses présents tuteurs n'agissaient pas comme cela. Il ne dit donc plus un mot alors qu'Hermione lui remplissait son assiette de salade de macaronis et de petites sandwich au jambon et fromage.

De son côté, Hermione disait à Harry se qu'elle désirait manger et c'est son ami qui lui remplissait son assiette en même temps que la sienne.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finir, il rejoignirent leur table. Ginny alla rejoindre ses parents parmi les invités, mais Harry, en tant que filleul du marié alla s'asseoir à la table principale, ainsi que Ron et Hermione en lesquels Sirius avait toujours eut une grande reconnaissance pour l'aide qu'ils avaient apportés lors de leur troisième années!

Au centre, il y avait les mariés. À leur droite il y avait les deux parents de Gabrielle, et à la gauche de Sirius, il y avait Remus et Harry. Puis, plus loin dans les extrémités, il y avait d'autres personnes qu'ils considéraient important! Entre Harry et Hermione, pour des raisons évidentes, se trouvait Drago. Celui-ci mangeait sans appétit le contenu de son assiette, ayant déjà hâte d'être au dessert!

Pendant tout le repas, plusieurs invités, en particulier les moldus du côté de Gabrielle, faisaient cliqueté leur petite cuillère sur leur coupe de champagne. Cette vielle coutume, qui obligeait les mariés à s'embrasser fut vite comprise et utilisé par les sorciers également!

Le dessert vint enfin, au plus grand bonheur de Drago et de Ron! Le gâteau des anges fut rapidement coupé et donné au personnes présentes. Alors que chacun et chacune dégustait la merveilleuse pâtisserie, Remus Lupin se leva et fit signe a l'assemblé de se taire. Tous le monde s'exécuta et s'apprêta à écouter le discourt de l'un des meilleurs amis du marié. Sirius sembla d'ailleurs très surpris.

Dans son discourt, Remus ne se contenta pas de dire ses félicitations au couple, mais il en profita pour faire quelques éloges a son meilleur ami, lui disant qu'il méritait ce tout bonheur. Il énonçant toutes les qualité (et aussi quelques défauts!) du maraudeur, faisant rire ainsi toute l'assemblée. Il rappela aussi de bon moments qu'ils avaient partagés lors de leur scolarité, faisant ressortir plusieurs souvenirs et quelques blagues qui fient rire un bon nombre de professeurs invités! Tout était à double sens afin de ne rien révéler aux moldus, mais les sorciers présents comprirent tout, sans exception. Bien sur, Remus nomma aussi James, cela étant des plus naturel, et assura à Sirius qu'il avait été l'ami le plus extraordinaire que tous ceux qui l'avait réellement connu pouvait rêver d'avoir!

À la fin, les deux hommes s'étreignirent longtemps. Un long silence d'émotion accompagna les paroles du Loup-Garou, puis, par la suite, la foule d'invité en applaudissement. Drago, qui pour sa part, avait trouver le discourt particulièrement long, c'était installé sur les genou d'Harry, sa petite tête blonde appuyer sur le torse du Griffondor. Harry l'avait laisser faire, aimant mieux ça que l'interruption du discourt qu'aurait causé les pleurs de l'enfant de trois ans.

-C'était magnifique, assura la voix d'Hermione à ses côtés.

Harry, qui avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux, ne put faire autre chose qu'approuver silencieusement.

Par la suite, lorsque tout les inviter eurent fini de manger, les tables se retrouvèrent rapidement alignées au fond de la cours, proposant ainsi une très grande piste de danse. Le premier slow fut réservé à Sirius et Gabrielle, mais par la suite, plusieurs couples les rejoignirent.

La soirée passa rapidement. Hermione dansa quelques danses avec Ron, mais par la suite, Drago se l'appropria! Celle-ci s'amusait grandement a faire valser l'enfant et à le faire tournoyer dans ses bras. Lorsqu'enfin il s'endormit, elle la plaça doucement dans les bras d'Harry et retourna danser avec Ron.

Harry avait lui aussi dansé quelques danses (avec Ginny), mais il était désormais assied seul, alors que Ginny dansait avec son père. Il ne vit donc aucune objection a s'occuper de Drago, surtout que celui-ci était profondément endormi.

Harry se surpris à observer le petit Serpentard. Un visage d'ange, une petite moue adorable, la tête et les bras ballants et ses chaussure en moins, Drago était vraiment un enfant charmant lorsqu'il dormait. Mais même lorsqu'il n'était pas au pays des songes, le gamin n'était pas aussi détestable qu'Harry l'avait cru. Il se demanda en lui-même quel genre d'éducation sinistre se petit être avait du recevoir pour devenir aussi désagréable une fois adolescent. De toute évidence, il n'avait certes pas passé par un chemin beaucoup plus réjouissant que le sien, se dit-il.

-Hey!

Une voix qu'Harry connaissait bien le tira de ses pensées.

-Bonsoir Sirius! Lança Harry, retrouvant aussitôt sa bonne humeur. Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas!

-Très belle, affirma Sirius avec un sourire. Ça va toi?

Il avait pris place aux côtés de son filleul et le regardait sérieusement, cette fois.

-Oui, répondit Harry en jetant un furtif regard vers Drago.

Sirius rit doucement en relevant la tête du Serpentard qui pendait. Il la déposa délicatement, mais solidement, dans le creux du bras d'Harry.

-J'aurais aimé être là pour toi avant ça, tu sais! Avoua Sirius, lui aussi faisant un lien avec l'enfance manquée d'Harry.

-Tu as fait beaucoup plus pour moi que ce que tu crois, affirma Harry en toute sincérité.

Sirius sourit et Harry lui rendit son sourire.

-Tout ça devient trop émotif! S'exclama Sirius en se leva et en ébouriffant la chevelure de celui qui considérait comme son propre fils. Allons faire la fête!

Et comme il commença à s'éloigner, Mrs. Weasley passa dans le coin et lui attrapa le bras et le dirigea vers la piste de danse.

La fête dura une bonne partie de la nuit. Harry, sous ordre de Sirius, était lui aussi retourné s'amuser, donnant la responsabilité de Drago à Remus. Celui-ci le passa ensuite dans les bras d'Élisabeth, la sœur de Gabrielle, qui le donna à Mrs.Weasley. Cette dernière, retournant enfin danser avec son mari, donna le petit corps endormi de Drago à Albus Dumbledore, qui se fit une joie de garder l'enfant pendant plusieurs minutes. Il le transmit ensuite au professeur Flitwick et celui-ci se contenta de faire léviter l'enfant endormi, celui-ci ayant pratiquement sa grandeur. Alors que Drago commençait à geindre dans son sommeil, Minerva McGonagall vint le prendre dans ses bras et sécurisa l'enfant. Elle le redonna ensuite à Hagrid qui fini par le passer à Gabrielle. Celle-ci le déposa dans les bras de Bill Weasley qui s'occupa gentiment de remettre la responsabilité aux jumeaux. Il passa ainsi de bras en bras jusqu'à retomber dans les ceux d'Hermione. Celle-ci, qui n'avait jusqu'alors rien remarquer, fut surprise de constater que c'était un moldu dont elle ignorait complètement le nom et le lien de parenté qui le lui redonna.

-Euh, merci, dit-elle abasourdit.

-Mais de rien! S'exclama l'homme dans la quarantaine. Ne le réveiller pas surtout! Il dors si paisiblement ce petit ange!

Hermione sourit, mal à l'aise devant cet inconnu, et partit avec Drago. Elle se rapprocha d'Harry, qui regardait Sirius danser un Rock avec Ginny!

-Hum hum! Commença Hermione désapprobatrice! (n/a : AAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh cri de frayeur On dirait Ombrage!)

-Oui! Se retourna Harry, un regard interrogateur dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'un inconnu, visiblement, l'oncle ou le cousin ou je ne sais quoi, apparenté à Gabrielle, vient de me remettre Drago dans les bras?

Visiblement, elle était très en colère.

-Euh… J'en sais rien moi, je l'ai donner à Remus pour qu'il s'en occupe! De toute façon Mione, comme tu viens si justement de le dire, cet homme inconnu pour toi est sans aucun doute un proche parent de Gabrielle. Il y a aucun danger ici, se soir! La tempéra Harry. Et puis, tu vois, il ne s'est même pas réveillé, ce petit bout de chou!

Hermione du se calmer et avouer qu'Harry avait raison. Mais depuis l'accident dans l'autobus de l'autre semaine, elle était devenu particulièrement préoccupé par le sort du Serpentard et se faisait trop souvent un sang d'encre pour lui!

Plusieurs heures passèrent encore. Drago était désormais dans les bras de Ron lorsque Sirius et Gabrielle ressortirent de la maison, désormais habillé d'habits de voyages. Dès se soir, ils entamaient leur voyages de noces. Les au revoirs furent joyeux et accompagné d'une pluie de confities qui n'avait rien de moldue!

Peu à peu les invités s'éclipsèrent, laissant Harry, Hermione et Drago seuls dans la maison de Sirius, Ron ayant remit l'enfant à Harry avant de partir! Alors que Drago était confortablement installé dans les bras du survivant, ce dernier et Hermione regardait la cours avec des soupires d'exaspération.

-On nettoiera tout ça demain, ok Mione?

-Parfaitement d'accord!

Tranquillement, ils rentrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Harry alla déposer Drago dans son lit et commença à le dévêtir quand Hermione vint le rejoindre. Elle avait déjà retiré sa belle robe bleu et portait un pyjama d'été rose avec des fleurs. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et plus emmêlés que jamais. Harry était beaucoup élégant à côté d'elle et il la dévisagea gentiment, pour rire.

-Tu n'aime pas mon nouveau look! Demanda-t-elle, rieuse.

-Bah… euh… c'est… charmant!

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire, mais cessèrent rapidement lorsque Drago commença à se réveiller.

-Il a dormit toute la soirée avec tout ces gens et la musique, et là, monsieur décide de se réveillé, grogna Harry en roulant des yeux.

Hermione rit à vois basse.

-Va te changer, je m'occupe de lui!

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, laissa sa meilleure amie avec le Serpentard et alla enfilé un unique pantalon large et à carreau qui lui servait de pyjama. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre de Drago, le petit était rhabillé, portant un petit pyjama léger rouge et blanc, avec des avions dessus. Il aida Hermione à le mettre sous les couvertures, remonta la sécurité du petit lit pour empêcher que l'enfant ne tombe durant son sommeil et sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte à moitié entrouverte.

Hermione baya bruyamment en entrant dans sa propre chambre, situé au bout du couloir.

-Bonne nuit Mione! Lui lança Harry.

-'Nuit! Parvint-elle à articuler en refermant sa porte de chambre.

Aussitôt, elle se jeta sur son lit, ne prit même pas la peine d'entrer sous les draps et s'endormit instantanément.

Harry, pour sa part, laissa sa porte entrouverte, et se dirigea vers son lit qui semblait incroyablement confortable. Il passa sous les couvertes, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et…

-AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

…se releva pour aller rejoindre Drago.

-Quoi quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il était entrer dans la chambre en coup de vent, la baguette levé. Hermione, bien évidemment, n'avait rien entendu et dormait toujours profondément. Aussitôt, il remarqua Drago qui se débattait dans son lit. Le petit faisait sans doute un affreux cauchemar. Doucement, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Chut chut Drago! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar! Je suis là maintenant.

S'il avait cru que le petit se calmerait, il fut bien surpris de sa réaction.

-Je faisais pas un cauchema' Patter! S'exclama le gamin de sa voix enfantine.

Il s'était reculer les plus possible d'Harry, chose particulièrement difficile quand on sait que celui-ci le tenait dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as alors? demanda le Griffondor, ne cachant en rien sa mauvaise humeur.

Aussitôt, Drago prit un profile bas.

-Je… Je veux pas porter ce pyzama là!

-Quoi? S'exclama Harry, légèrement incrédule.

Il était 4h du matin, il avait fêter toute la nuit et ne souhaitait plus que dormir, et cet… cet… cet enfant gâté lui en empêchait pour une histoire de Pyjama?

-Suffit Drago! Tu vas tout de suite te recoucher et dormir jusqu'à au moins 8h30 demain! Compris?

Il fit un geste pour redéposer Drago dans son lit, mais celui-ci, particulièrement rapide, s'accrocha à lui et donna des coups de pieds dans le vide.

-Nah!

-Drago Malefoy! Tu vas arrêter ça, TOUT DE SUITE! Hurla Harry.

-ZE VEUX UN AUTRE PYZAMA!

-OK! Ok! Abandonna Harry.

Il déposa Drago sur le lit et celui-ci se releva aussitôt debout sur le matelas et commença à sautiller. Harry se dirigea ensuite vers la commode qui gardait les vêtements, en plusieurs grandeurs, du Serpentard.

-Lequel veux-tu?

-Le bleu!

-Celui avec des lapins!

-Non! Avec les Moutons!

Harry roula les yeux et se remit à chercher dans les tiroirs le fameux pyjama avec des moutons… Il ne le trouva nul part.

-Super, marmonna-t-il. Une autre crise de larmes à l'horizon!

Il se retourna et regarda l'enfant qui sautillait toujours, une expression véritablement heureuse sur le visage.

-Je le trouve pas celui-là, Dray! Choisis-en un autre!

Le visage du gamin se transforma aussitôt en une expression chagriné.

-Mais c'est celui-là que je voulais…

Il recommença à pleurer bruyamment. Harry, qui avait depuis peu un mal de tête particulièrement douloureux, se rapprocha de Drago et le prit dans ses bras.

-Il doit être au lavage. On va le retrouver, d'accord? s'entendit-il dire à l'enfant.

-Okii! Répondit doucement Drago en reniflant et en entourant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry.

Harry se rendit dans la salle de lavage et fouilla parmi la pile de vêtement sale qu'il y avait par terre. Il avait déposer Drago au sol et celui-ci l'aidait de son mieux. Enfin, Harry trouve le petit pyjama bleu avec des moutons dessus.

-C'est celui-là! S'exclama aussitôt Drago.

Harry fit une grimace. Le pyjama était tout friper et une odeur, non pas nauséabonde, mais certainement pas des plus agréable, s'en dégagea.

-Tu es sur que tu veux porter "ça", demanda-t-il en fixant le petit.

Mais déjà, l'enfant avait enlever le bas de son pyjama et s'acharnait à enlever également le haut, qui restait obstinément coincé entre sa tête et ses bras.

-Attends!

Harry vint l'aider à retirer son adorable pyjama d'avion pour lui enfiler celui des moutons qui avait très certainement besoin de se faire laver.

-Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux réellement…

-Voui!

Harry reprit Drago dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre. Cette fois, il entra sous les couvertes et se laissa border sans dire un mot, visiblement heureux. Harry, qui ne voyait toujours pas ce que des moutons puants pouvait lui apporter des plus, roula des yeux lorsque Drago le remercia.

-Me'ci, Patter!

-Bonne nuit Drago!

Il ferma la lumière, laissa la porte ouverte et pu enfin rejoindre son lit bien douillet!

* * *

À suivre… 


	8. Journée spéciale pour un enfant spécial

**Disclaimer :** Il est bien sur évident que tout ce qui a rapport avec HP ne m'appartient pas! Tout est à J.K.Rowling.

Voici le chapitre 8.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Une seconde enfance :.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Journée spéciale pour un enfant spécial**

Ce matin là, Drago se réveilla particulièrement de bonne heure. Le Serpentard avait désormais l'allure d'un petit garçon de 4 ans1/2 , 5 ans. L'été était déjà bien entamé et Sirius et Gabrielle était toujours en voyages de noces. Harry et Hermione avaient eut quelques nouvelles de leurs parts, mais ceux-ci s'étaient contenter de leur dire qu'ils adoraient les Caraïbes et qu'ils y resteraient encore quelques semaines!

L'explication du réveille si matinal de Drago était bien simple! La veille, Hermione et Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'emmènerait dans un parc d'attraction moldu! Bon d'accord, le côté moldu ne l'enchantait guère, mais juste l'idée de faire une activité en « famille » remplissait Drago d'un bonheur sans pareille!

Drago repoussa les couvertures de sur son petit corps d'enfant. Au bout du lit, Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione qui dormait encore, commença à ronronner lorsque l'enfant se mit à le caresser.

-Bonjour Pattouroux! Conversa Drago. Tu sais quoi? Aujourd'hui, Hermione et Potter m'emmène dans un parc d'attraction! Tu sais ce que c'est, toi! Moi non, j'y suis jamais allé, mais paraît que c'est géant!

-Miâou!

Drago sourit, donna un baiser sur le dessus du crâne du chat, qui avait daigné ouvrir les yeux, et sauta en bas de son lit. Il prit ses pantoufles, les enfila et se dirigea vers la chambre au fond du couloir, celle d'Hermione.

L'enfant leva le bras et pris la poignée dans sa petite main. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il remarqua que celle-ci dormait toujours. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, malgré le fait qu'à l'extérieur, le soleil matinal brillait intensément.

-Hermione!

Drago s'avança doucement du lit de la Griffondor. Celle-ci était étendu sur le dos, une main relevée à la hauteur de son oreiller et l'autre pendant dans le vide à côté du lit. Elle avait un visage calme et un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres légèrement rosées.

« Elle a l'air d'un ange » pensa Drago.

Doucement, il grippa dans le lit aux côtés d'Hermione et il n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller. Il se contenta de se coucher à ses côtés et la regarda dormir encore longtemps. Doucement, il passa ses petit doigts d'enfant sur les joue douce d'Hermione. Peu de temps après, il fini lui-même par se rendormir. Il n'était que 6h00 du matin!

Dans une autre pièce de la maison, deux heures plus tard, Harry Potter se réveilla. Lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, il fut surprit de constater que son protéger ne s'était pas encore manifester. Le petit avait en effet l'habitude de se réveiller vers les 7h30. Harry se leva, enfila un peignoir et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. Il fut surpris de la découvrir vide - excepter la boule de poile orange qui dormait toujours au pied du lit - et décida d'aller voir dans le salon.

Encore une fois, le salon était vide, ainsi que la cuisine. Commençant légèrement à s'inquiéter - seulement légèrement, puisqu'il avait désormais l'habitude! - Harry se résigna à aller avertir Hermione.

Celle-ci dormait toujours et à ses côtés, le petit corps de Drago était également présent. Il était couché sur le côté, face à Hermione, le pouce dans la bouche. Harry sourit à se spectacle. Doucement, il s'approcha… Hermione se réveilla soudain.

-Harry!

-Bonjour! Répondit celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

Les deux amis, bien que très proche, avaient toujours gardé un certain respect face à leur chambres respectives. Hermione, qui était toujours allongée, s'étira doucement et bailla.

-Je cherchais ce petit garnement!

-Quoi! Hermione se retourna et vit Drago dans son lit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là!

-J'en sais rien, répondit Harry. Il a peut-être fait un cauchemar et est venu te trouver!

-Mhm, j'en doute, raisonna la jeune fille. Il m'aurait réveillé pour que je le rassure.

Doucement, Hermione passa sa main dans les cheveux blond-blanc de Drago.

-Dray!

Encore tout endormis, le petit enleva son pouce de sa bouche et gémit, quelque peu bougon de se faire réveiller. Hermione continua à lui caresser les cheveux, enlevant les quelques couettes qui étaient devant les yeux gris du petit visage d'ange.

Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, Drago sourit, ses yeux brillant étrangement. Il releva la tête et fini par s'asseoir dans la lit, ses pantoufles ornant encore ses petits pieds. Il portait encore sont petit pyjama bleu à mouton _(n/a : J'en fais une obsession, vous allez me dire… mais c'est pas moi, c'est Dray et Mia!)_ et il était tout décoiffé.

-Il y a quelques choses qui ne va pas Drago! demanda Harry avec douceur.

Drago se contenta de se frotter les yeux de ses petits poings et regarda Harry.

-On va encore à ce parc d'attraction! demanda soudain le blondinet, avide de savoir.

-Bien sur, répondit Hermione en sortant du lit. Allons déjeuner!

Drago se mit debout dans le lit et sautilla avec joie! Hermione tendit les bras et Drago s'y logea aussitôt. Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers la cuisine. Hermione leur fit sa spécialité, œuf et fromage dans un croissant chauffer. Les deux garçon dévorèrent leur déjeuner et ils allèrent s'habillé.

Drago était désormais capable de s'habiller tout seul, quoique ce fut Hermione qui lui sortit ses vêtements afin de s'assurer qu'il ait un certain agencement. Il portait une petit salopette courte, bleu marin et un petit t-shirt bleu pâle. Ses soulier était blanc et des lumière rouge clignotait lorsqu'il marchait. Pour finir, comme à son habitude, une petite casquette était sur sa tête afin de protéger sa peau pâle du soleil.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'air débraillé de Drago. Le Serpentard s'offusqua.

-Allez! Vient là que je t'arrange.

Il avait en effet les brettelles de sa salopette mal attacher, le t-shirt à l'envers et les lacets défait.

Harry portait des jeans longues et un t-shirt rouge. Hermione arriva à son tour. Elle s'était fait une queue de cheval dans ses cheveux et portait des culottes courtes orange et une camisole blanche. Elle avait des sandales styles sportives.

-Près? Demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons.

-Viii! Répondit Drago avec enthousiasme, ce qui fit rire ses deux tuteurs.

-Allons-y! Dit Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Drago n'avait désormais plus besoin de poucettes et il se contenta de donner la main à Hermione. Ils marchèrent quelques temps pour se rendent à l'arrêt d'autobus qui les emmèneraient à Londres.

L'autobus de ville ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à arrive et ils y grimpèrent rapidement. Cette fois, quelques bancs étaient libre. Hermione s'assied et installa Drago à côté d'elle. Harry resta debout, afin de rester proche d'eux. Combles de malheureux, les commères étaient encore là. « À croire qu'elles passent leurs journées dans les bus » pensa Hermione. Pourtant, cette fois, elle ne dirent mots, probablement trop surprise de reconnaître Harry et Hermione, mais avec un enfant de 4 ans à la place d'un bébé de deux!

Harry aussi les remarqua, ainsi que leur changement de comportement et sourit à Hermione.

-C'est encore loin? Demanda soudain Drago.

-Encore quelques minutes, oui! Répondit Harry.

Drago soupira et regarda le moldu a côté de lui. L'homme devait avoir dans la cinquantaine et dégageait une odeur d'alcool, de transpiration et de tabac. Il semblait crasseux et lorsqu'il sourit à Drago, ses dents étaient toutes jaunes. Drago haussa un sourcil ayant une expression de dégoût qui était davantage rattacher à ses 17 ans qu'à ses 5 ans. L'homme ne le remarqua pas et sortit quelque chose de ses poches qu'il tendit au Serpentard. Curieux, Drago tendis la main et remarqua que l'homme lui offrait un bonbon au beurre.

-Non mais ça va pas? Hurla une voix à côté d'eux.

D'un geste sec, Harry attrapa le poignet de Drago et éloigna sa main de l'homme.

-Espèce de pédophile, marmonna-t-il pour lui même, complètement dégoûté par l'attitude de l'homme.

Il se plaça entre l'homme et Drago, et garda un regard sévère envers le moldu durant le reste du trajet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Hermione.

-Rien, la rassura Harry.

-C'est encore loin! Redemanda Drago.

-Oui, reste tranquille! Répondit Hermione.

Quelques minutes passèrent et vint le moment pour eux de changer d'autobus. Harry prit Drago dans ses bras et s'avança vers la porte de sortit, Hermione les suivant. Elle remarqua au passage qu'un homme d'aspect plutôt louche lançait des bye bye à l'intention de Drago. Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne posa pas de question et suivit Harry à l'extérieur.

L'attente de l'autre autobus fut des plus normale. Drago ne cessait de se renseigner s'il arriverait bientôt, ce qui exaspéra royalement ses deux tuteurs. Le véhicule fini par arriver et ils prirent place à l'arrière, tous trois assied, Drago au centre.

-C'est encore loin?

-Plus maintenant non!

-Combien de temps?

-Quelques minutes!

…

-C'est encore loin?

-DRAGO!

L'enfant fini par se taire. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione lui annonça qu'ils étaient enfin arrivé. Aussitôt, le petit courut vers la porte, mais Harry fut plus rapide et le rattrapa par les brettelles de sa salopette.

-Doucement mon bonhomme, j'ai pas envie de te perdre! Lui dit Harry.

-C'est vrai, continua Hermione qui les avait rejoint. Il y a beaucoup de moldus ici, Dray!

Drago donna ses mains, l'un a Harry et l'autre à Hermione. Tout trois avancèrent vers les files de gens qui attendaient pour acheter leurs passes. Il était vrai que la journée était magnifique et plusieurs vacanciers en avaient profités.

-Ça va être long?

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en roulant les yeux! Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Après quelques temps d'attente, leur tour arrivèrent et Harry paya les trois passes. Lui et Hermione avait un bracelet en papier vert flanchant, alors que celui de Drago était d'un rouge vif.

-J'en veux un vert moi aussi, s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione passa quelques minutes à lui expliquer le principe des bracelet, qui différenciait ceux des adultes de ceux des enfants. Finalement, épuisée de la crise de Drago, elle fini par faire l'échange. Elle allait passer la journée à expliquer pourquoi elle avait un bracelet pour enfant alors que le petit portait le sien.

Il commencèrent par faire quelques manèges. Drago était visiblement très très heureux et il adorait ça! Il voulait toujours en faire plus et voulait aussi tous les essayer. Bien évidemment, cela n'était pas possible à cause de sa grandeur. Les plus « dangereux » lui étaient naturellement interdit. Harry et Hermione durent logiquement faire face à une crise de larmes et de colère.

-C'est pas juste!

-C'est pour ta sécurité Drago! tenta Hermione.

-Je veux le faire!

-Mais tu ne peux pas Dray! C'est pas de notre faute! S'exclama Harry.

Hermione lui lança un regard pour qu'il se calme, cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

-Allons allons Drago, dit Hermione plus calmement en lui caressant le dos – le petit était dans les bras d'Harry – Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer comme ça! La décision ne vient pas de nous de toute façon! Ce sont des manège pour les grandes personnes uniquement…

-Mais je SUIS grand! Cria-t-il, plus en colère qu'autre chose.

-Très bien très bien, dit Harry. Voilà ce que nous allons faire… dans quelques semaines, lorsque tu seras plus âgés, nous reviendrons passer une autre journée ici, ça te va?

-Harry? Questionna Hermione, mais celui-ci la fit taire d'un regard.

Drago appuya ses petites mains sur les épaules du Griffondor et se repoussa un peu de lui, afin de le regarder plus facilement.

-On va vraiment revenir! Demanda-t-il, peu certain.

-Si tu le veux toujours, oui!

-Et on fera tous les manèges!

-Tous ceux que tu voudras!

-Tu le gâtes trop là, Harry! S'interposa Hermione.

Mais Harry, qui voulait simplement que Drago cesse sa crise, fut contenter. Le garçon lui sourit et demanda qu'on le dépose à terre. Résigné, mais heureux, il se dirigea vers un autre manège comme si tout était normal.

Hermione secoua la tête, désapprobatrice, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas et suivit le Serpentard. Celui-ci avait trouver un nouveaux manège qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayé.

-Je veux faire celui-là! Dit-il.

Harry et Hermione regarda la manège que Drago leur montrait. Il n'avait rien de bien spectaculaire, c'était seulement des petites montagnes russes. Le décor, par contre, était particulièrement beau et coloré. Le petit train passait autour d'une montagne – d'un vert plastique- et finissait par passer à l'intérieur également, comme s'il s'agissait d'une espèce de grotte. Il finissait son périple dans un forêt –tout aussi plastique que le reste du décor.

-Bon, soupira Hermione. Allons-y !

Ils prirent place dans le wagon du devant. Ils purent ainsi se rendre compte que la tête du train représentait un dragon. Harry jeta un regard vers Hermione et celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui sourire gentiment. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire lorsque le train décolla et que le trois quart des passager, en l'occurrence, des enfants, partirent à crier de peur ou de joie!

Le petit tour n'avait pas été trop pire… Harry avait été pris d'un fou rire pendant tout le trajet, ne croyant pas qu'il puisse se trouver dans un manège aussi débile et Hermione semblait prendre plaisir à voir Drago aussi content. En effet, le petit Serpentard était vraiment combler de faire ce manège! Après quelques minutes, ils débarquèrent enfin et Harry put respirer plus calmement.

-Alors ça, c'était trop drôle! Dit-il en ouvrant la petite barrière et en descendant du train.

Lorsqu'Harry fut sortit, Drago sauta à son tour au sol. Hermione n'avait pas encore mis un pied à terre que Drago s'éloignait déjà vers la nouvelle file qui se formait en criant :

-Encore!

Harry regarda Hermione, les yeux plus rond que jamais! Celle-ci rit devant l'air idiot de son ami et le tira par le t-shirt.

-Allez, viens! Juste un autre tour, pour lui faire plaisir! Lui dit Hermione, légèrement moqueuse.

Harry suivit, résigné.

-Et après on dit que c'est moi qui le gâte trop! Pfff!

Le tour qui suivit fit encore rire les deux amis, mais le troisième fut légèrement plus ennuyeux. Le quatrième fut carrément mortel! Et c'était sans parler du cinquième. Au sixième tour, Harry commença à trouver cela dégradant et au septième, il se demanda si Drago ne faisait pas exprès.

-Encore!

-Non! Ça suffit! Craqua Harry. Tu nous fais perdre notre journée dans ce stupide manège!

-Harry… tenta de le calmer Hermione.

Drago, pour sa part, affichait une frimousse littéralement triste et mal à l'aise. Il avait les yeux baissés et ne savait définitivement plus où se mettre.

-Euh… dit Hermione en essayant de clamer la situation. Et si nous allions manger!

-Bonne idée! Approuva Harry.

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer et alla rapidement prendre la main d'Hermione, s'éloignant le plus d'Harry.

La jeune fille lança d'ailleurs un regard sévère a son ami.

-Ben là! Il y a quand même des limites! Se défendit le Survivant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit casse-croûte, essayant d'en choisir un qui n'était pas trop achalandé, mais cela ne fut pas une tâche facile. Il y avait réellement beaucoup trop de touristes! Il mangèrent tous ce qu'il y a de plus santé : Des hot-dogs, des pogos, des frites, de la liqueur! Leur déserts fut une queue de castor, cette pâtisserie si appétissante, ainsi qu'une bonne slush.

-Arf! J'ai trop mangé! se plaignit Hermione.

Harry se contenta de lui sourire, compatissant.

-On retourne dans les manège! Demanda Drago, pressé.

-Tout de suite? S'exclama Hermione, surprise.

-Oui!

-Non! Attend un peu, Drago! lui dit Harry.

Mais déjà, l'enfant se dirigeait vers les manège. Roulant simultanément leur yeux, les deux tuteurs suivirent le Serpentard. Celui-ci c'était arrêté devant un manège particulièrement amusant. C'était d'énorme théière, qui tournaient sur elles-mêmes, trois par plateau, qui tournaient également, mais en sens inverse, et tout ces plateaux étaient sur un plus gros, ce dernier tournant du même sens que la théière d'origine.

-Ah non! Moi, je n'embraque pas là-dedans! Les informa tout de suite Hermione.

-Moi non plus! Reprit Harry. Attendons encore un peu, Drago, tu veux!

-T'as la trouille Potter!

Cette réplique, digne du Serpentard de 17 ans, fit rager Harry. Prenant la main de l'enfant, ils se dirigèrent vers le manège.

-Harry, non! Leur hurla Hermione, mais aucun des deux garçons ne s'en préoccupa.

Après quelques instant dans la file d'attente, ils purent enfin embarquer dans leur théière. Avec eux, deux garçons de 12-13 ans, embarquèrent, ainsi qu'une jeune fille du même âge qui les accompagnait.

-C'est votre fils, demanda-t-elle à Harry.

-Tu ne crois pas que je suis un peu jeune pour être son père, demanda Harry.

Celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'attacha. Au centre de la théière, une énorme roue était en place. Dès que le manège démarra, les trois adolescents prirent la roue et la tourna du plus fort qu'ils le purent. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Harry pour comprendre que c'est cela qui provoquait le mouvement personnelle de leur propre théière.

Le manège aurait pu être amusant, mais Harry avait plutôt le cœur au bord des lèvres et avait particulièrement hâte qu'il s'arrête. Il risqua un regard vers Drago et vit que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et qu'il était particulièrement pâle.

« Bravo champion » pensa Harry en se disant que le petit n'avait que ce qu'il méritait après tout. Mais lorsque Drago s'approcha de lui, collant le côté de son visage sur son torse et murmurant faiblement son prénom, Harry eut pitié.

D'un mouvement sec, il attrapa la roue de métal et stoppa l'élan des trois jeunes.

-Hey! S'indigna l'un d'eux.

-Ça suffit, vous ne voyez pas qu'il va être malade! Dit-il avec colère.

-Merci, lui dit doucement Drago.

Cette étape de « tournage » en moins, le manège était beaucoup plus endurable. Mais voilà que les deux jeunes garçon, qu'Harry aurait bien frappé, décidèrent d'en faire qu'à leur tête lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que le tour de manège s'achevait enfin. Ils donnèrent effectivement un dernier élan à leur théière…

Drago s'agrippa de toute ses forces à Harry. Sur ses joues, de petites larmes coulaient.

-Arrêter! Cria la jeune fille qui accompagnait les deux adolescents.

Harry attrapa une fois de plus la roue et l'arrêta, mais c'était déjà trop tard : Drago était entrain d'envoyer son dîné fraîchement mastiquer et même pas encore digérer tout droit sur les vêtements des deux garçons. La jeune fille s'étais éloigné en temps, se qui soulagea Harry qui n'était pourtant aucunement peiné du sort des deux autres imbéciles.

Lorsque le manège s'arrêta enfin, Harry prit Drago dans ses bras. Grâce à la force d'attraction, ni Drago, ni Harry avait été salis. Drago, toujours aussi pâle et pleurant silencieusement, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Griffondor. Avant de partir, se dernier se retourna et lança d'une voix pleine de sarcasmes aux deux jeunes hommes qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés :

-Je vous souhaites une bien bonne journée! Au revoir!

Derrière lui, il entendit le rire de la fille. Ils sortirent enfin du manège et Hermione se dirigea vers eux.

-Je le savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée! S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry lui expliqua qu'en vérité, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela, mais que deux petits insolents n'avaient pas juger bon de l'écouter.

-C'est du pareille au même! Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle prit Drago dans ses bras et alla le nettoyer un peu et lui rincer la bouche. Celui-ci, bien qu'il ne fut pas tacher, avait encore le goût du vomi dans la bouche. Ils se retrouvèrent après quelques minutes, près des jeux de foire.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda Drago, toujours dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Ce sont des jeux!

-On peut les faire?

Harry regarda Hermione et ensemble, ils acquiescèrent. Viser dans un trou avec un fusil à eau afin de faire monter une petite balle rouge, ou encore lancer des anneaux de métal autour d'un poteau n'avait rien de dangereux pour l'estomac toujours sensible de Drago.

Le petit, fou de joie, se dirigea instantanément sur le jeux où les prix à gagner était les plus gros. Le jeu en question consistait à frapper le plus fort possible, avec un gros marteau, afin de faire monter la balle le plus haut possible pour qu'elle touche la cloche. Le prix que Drago voulait était une énorme girafe verte!

En trois coups, Harry parvint à atteindre la cloche. Drago était absolument charmé lorsque le monsieur responsable lui donna la girafe! Celle-ci dépassait l'enfant d'un bon 10 cm, mais Drago ne s'en préoccupa point. Hermione trouva le petit Serpentard totalement adorable avec l'immense toutou!

Le trio se dirigèrent ensuite vers d'autre jeux, où cette fois, Drago pourrait y jouer en personne. Lorsqu'ils eut fini, ils avaient un total de six toutous, dont deux plus gros que l'enfant. Le deuxième était un énorme scorpion rouge, jaune et bleu. Hermione avait héritée d'un panda rose et d'une tortue turquoise, alors qu'Harry devait se « contenter » d'un ourson bien ordinaire. Le dernier toutou était le préféré de Drago; un joli serpent orange qu'il avait entouré autour de son cou.

L'après-midi avait passé rapidement et Hermione commençait à parler de rentrer lorsqu'ils croisèrent un clown qui avait des tonnes de ballons au formes les plus diverses.

-Hola, vous trois! Les arrêta-t-ils en souriant.

-C'est quoi! Demanda Drago à Hermione, légèrement craintif devant cet homme aux allures douteuses.

Le clown avait un costume des plus coloré et attrayant, mais son maquillage exagéré faisait peur à Drago. Afin de la rassurer, Harry prit le petit dans ses bras.

-On appel ça un clown, Dray! Expliqua le Griffondor.

Pendant se temps, Hermione se renseigna au près du clown afin de savoir s'il y avait des activités particulières en soirée. L'homme lui répondit qu'il y aurait un spectacle un peu plus tard, près de l'eau et qu'il y aurait sans doute des feux d'artifices également.

Finalement, Harry et Hermione décidèrent de rester encore quelque temps, au plus grand bonheur du Serpentard. Le clown sourit à la réaction de l'enfant et demanda à celui-ci s'il voulait un ballon.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, le clown lui remettait un magnifique pingouin fait à l'aide de longs ballons noir, blanc et jaune pour le bec!

-Wow, s'exclama Drago.

Lorsque le clown s'éloigna enfin, Harry fit remarquer qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chose à traîner à présent.

-Peut-être il nous serait possible de louer un casier pour entreposer tout ça! Proposa Hermione. Et se soir, nous prendrons un taxi pour rentrer!

Ils allèrent donc réclamer un casier et rangèrent tout les toutous et les ballons! Ensuite, ils allèrent manger. Ce fut un repas un peu plus léger que celui qu'ils avait pris sur l'heure du dîné.

La soirée fut également très intéressante!

* * *

À suivre… 


	9. FIN

FIN

Et voilà, je suis désolée, mais c'est officiel, j'abandonne cette fic.  
Il n'y aura jamais de fin pour la très mauvaise raison que moi, l'auteur, en a même pas en tête.

Bref, j'espère que cette comédie aura su vous plaire le temps qu'elle a durée, mais n'attendez plus en vain.  
Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour ensuite vous dire que j'abandonne, mais au moins, vous êtes maintenant fixé.

**Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyer!**

Rendez-vous _ailleurs_ !

Kat

* * *

écrit le 25 octobre 2005


End file.
